Bleach Sekaiden
by Jonas Xerxes
Summary: After the Quincy Blood War, Ichigo thought it was finally over until he got word of all survivors of each faction will bang together and ally with the beings of the fallen empires of the World of the Living's past. Join Ichigo and nineteen more heroes as they will recruit humans into becoming Human Reapers, creating new organizations, and defend the world against these superpowers.


Bleach Sekaiden Episode 001 – Human Guardians of the Living

 **Disclaimer: Hello, I am Jonas Xerxes, creator of this fanfiction and many more of my previous works. I am here to tell you views that aside of some ocs and terms you haven't heard from the Bleach manga or anime, I do not own Bleach as it belongs to Tile Kubo as I am only writing this fanfiction out of my love of his work and creating a new story featuring humans being integrated into the forces of the Shinigami, Soul Reapers, a race of demons I call the Demon Reapers and many more factions. While the Soul Reapers are more accustom to Eastern culture, the Demon Reapers will be more accustom to Western culture along with a third type of guardians of the living and spirits. Later on, in the story it will be a multi-crossover but mainly in the universe of Bleach or should I said the multiverse of Bleach/Anime. So, without further interruptions, enjoy.**

[Monologue]

(At night in the town of Karakura, a young man jumping from roof to roof. The man had spiky orange hair, brown eyes, fair skin and a fair, muscular build in a black and white shihakusho, with a white haori with a number fourteen in kanji on his back inside a diamond, and a number one in kanji inside a similar diamond on the left side of the chest, two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist, black wristbands and yellow sandals with white socks.)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Narrator): My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am a Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. Ever since I can remember, I've had the ability to see ghosts. (A flashback briefly shows a young Ichigo seeing ghosts and then fast forwarded to him as a 15 year old taking down street punks.)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Narrator): I started out fighting street punks who tried to mess with me due to the color of my hair or if they dare to harm those I care about. (The next scenes shows Ichigo with Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper with black hair and purple eyes wearing a standard shihakusho, as her sword was pointed at his chest.)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Narrator): When I was fifteen, I first met Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper, entering my room at the same time, a Hollow, named Fishbone D, attacked my family, taking my sister Karin hostage. Just when I thought I was helpless to save my sister, Rukia allowed me to take on the Hollow by turning me into a Soul Reaper. At first, I was nervous but I overcame it in order to save my family and became a Soul Reaper. (Then Ichigo pulled Rukia's Zanpakuto toward his chest, embodying him in a pillar of Reiyoku, spiritual power and spiritual energy. Afterwards, Ichigo slashed off Fishbone's arm holding Karin as Ichigo, in his Soul Reaper form, carried his Zanpakuto, in the shape of a zanbato, as he charges in and finishes off Fishbone D. Next scenes show of Ichigo's battles with Ikakku Madarame, the bald headed 3rd Seat of Squad Eleven, the redheaded Lieutenant Renji Abarai of Squad Six, the battle loving Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven and the noble Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad Six.)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Narrator): Afterwards, alongside my friends, I battled against the powerful Soul Reapers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in the Seireitei of the Soul Society to rescue Rukia from being executed. (Next is Ichigo bleeding from Sosuke Aizen, former Squad Five captain and traitor of the Soul Society, pressing a finger on the edge of his blade and escaping to Hueco Mundo via the Menos' Nagación with Ichigo staring hard at him.)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Narrator): Just when I thought it was over, upon hearing the traitor being Sosuke Aizen, a former captain of Squad Five, and his cohorts Gin ichimaru and Kaname Tosen, that's when the real battle begins. (Next scenes show Ichigo battle the Bount Jin Kariya in his Bankai form, the Resurrección released Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez in his Bankai form with his Hollow mask, the Resurrección: Sgunda Etapa Ulquiorra Cifer in a Hollow form, a Final Getsuga Tensho clad Ichigo unleashing Mugetsu on a transcended Aizen, a newly restored Bankai form Ichigo battling a Bankai Fullbring clad Kugo Ginjo and deliver a fatal blow and a few scenes of Ichigo fighting off members of Wandenreich, Strernritter members and eventually sliced off the leader of Wandereich, Yhwach.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: I have battled Soul Reapers, Bounts, Visoreds, Arrancars, Fullbringers, Quincies and all the commanding figures of those factions. Against all odds, and barely able to make it out alive, I won my battles that determined the fate of the world and to protect my friends and family. (The flashback ends. Ichigo use Flash step as he lands on top of a structure, looking at the night sky with a pride smirk.)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Narrator): The Quincy Blood War has ended but it left the Thirteen Court Guard Squads 50% of causalities, including the vacancies of captains and lieutenants in Squads Four, Seven, Eight, Twelve and Thirteen. (Ichigo frown as he remembered briefly Sajin Komumura, Jushiro Ukitake, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and Retsu Unohana.)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Narrator): Nevertheless, I have been made captain of one of the new human squads of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and send to recruit humans with spiritual power and turn them into Substitute Soul Reapers to prepare them for a battle against remnants of the forces I went against and future threat to face as well. (Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them with a narrow with determined and honorable feature.)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Narrator): I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper, Captain of Squad Fourteen, future Head Captain of the organization, Soul Jingo! (With that said, Ichigo flashstepped away to his first destination. Unaware to him, another figure watched him from a distance. Standing on a pillar was a young man of seventeen years with tan skin, messy black hair and red eyes, wearing a Western style attire; a red tunic shirt with two long lapels with an undershirt black spandex, a black leather belt, black pants, brown boots with metal plates on the bottom and a long sleeved deep red trench coat. On his back was a sword in a sheathe. The man looked at the spot Ichigo was standing on as he raised his pressure being somehow similar to Spiritual Pressure as he was glowing in purple and red.)

[?] (Narrator): While Ichigo and the Soul Reapers are out looking for more soldiers. The fact is… they aren't the only protectors to the World of the Living as I, Nobukaga Oda, a Substitute Demon Reaper, and the Demon Reapers of the Demon Society, will prove to the world that we are the ones with justice on our side. (The scenes turn toward the moon as an image of Ichigo and the man known as Nobukaga stared down at each other with narrow expressions. Along with them was 16 flame-like pressures of 16 factions.)

[Opening 1 – Sun & Moon]

[Soul Society]

[Squad One Headquarters, Seireitei] [June 15th 2003]

(a week after the Quincy Blood War and prior to Ichigo departing to his recruitment of other Substitute Soul Reapers. Ichigo, standing, was looking at the sitting current Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and Captain of Squad One, Shunsui Kyoraku. He is a youthful looking man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and a bang on the left side of his face, a grey eye with his right eye taken during the war thus wearing an eyepatch, a few body hairs on his mouth, chest arms, and a strong figure. He was wearing the standard Shinigami shihakusho with his captain haori, a straw hat and a pink, flower pattern, kimono hanging over his uniform. Between Shunsui were an old man and youthful looking woman. The old man on the right is named Genshiro Okikiba, had white hair with a black highlight, and a moustache wearing a standard Soul Reaper uniform and a badge that lieutenants wear around their bicep. The woman on the left was Nanao Ise, with black hair with her bangs tucked behind her right ear, wearing glasses and a standard Soul Reaper uniform and a lieutenant badge on her left arm. Ichigo, awkwardly, looked annoyed and unbelievable with his arms crossed.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Let me get this straight. You want me to go around the globe, find humans with spiritual powers, like me, turn them into Substitute Soul Reapers, like me, be one of the captains of those squads, train them and create six squads compose of Substitute Soul Reapers! (Surspringly, a blank looking Shunsui smiled a bit as he nodded.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Pretty much exactly like that, Ichigo. (Then Ichigo slammed his hands on the desk with an awkward mad look.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: What the hell! We just went through a war and already you want me to go recruit humans and turn them into Soul Reapers?

Shunsui Kyoraku: You should really think about it, Ichigo. We're not doing this just to expand beyond Japan and taking in more additions to the army. Rather, we're trying to fill up the huge vacancy of soldiers that we lost. (Ichigo gasped surprised. He knew fully well what Shunsui meant by that. After the Quincy Blood War, 50% of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads or Gotei 13, were killed and with huge causalities among the wounded. The new Head Captain turn his face and tone serious.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Of course, we could always lower the standards of the Soul Reaper Academy so we can get more students every year, but we also want quality than just quantity. (Ichigo rose a brow at that.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: If that's the case, then why the hell are you making me do this? If I go around turning inexperienced humans into Soul Reapers, they'll still be inexperienced. Aren't people with six years of training a lot better that of someone who was suddenly given powers? (Shunsui gave a wry smile.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Funny that you mentioned that. One of the Substitute Soul Reapers, like what you just said, started out as inexperienced, but managed to become the hero of the two wars and is currently one of the strongest known beings in the universe. (Shunsui slowly pointed to a confused Ichigo.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: In fact, he's standing right in front of me. (Ichigo growled slightly. After calming down, he realized what Shunsui said was true. He started off as someone who only participated in street fights, but then began to partake in life and death sword fights that determined the fate of the world. Now, he is possibly one of the strongest beings, even stronger than his "boss" in front of him.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: I'm an exception. Not only I was born from the union of a Quincy and a Soul Reaper, my Hollow powers integrated into me even before I was born and finally I went through all that shit from Aizen, Kariya, Ginjo and Yhwach.

Shushi Kyoraku: Well, we'll prioritize in finding people with special bloodlines, be it of Soul Reaper, Hollow, Quincy or anything else of origin. And as for the fighting part…well that's where you'll come in and teach them. And they will gain their battle experience soon enough. (A tick mark appeared on Ichigo Kurosaki. Before he could argue, that's when he paused and asked.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Huh? What do you mean that they will gain their battle experience soon enough? The closest thing to getting experience as a Soul Reaper would be exterminating Hollows. (That's when co-lieutenant Nanao Ise step in.)

Nanao Ise: What Head Captain Kyoraku is trying to say, Ichigo Kurosaki, is that the Soul Society and the whole World of the Living are in grave danger once again. (Those words penetrated Ichigo's body. There was silence in the air until Ichigo broke it as he slammed the table, forgetting to control his powers as it broke apart.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Damn it! You have got to be kidding me!? (Nanao shook her head. However, that didn't cease Ichigo's rage.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: We've just gone through a freaking war! We've dealt with everything! Hollows, Arrancars, Quincies, Bounts, Fullbringers, everything! What the hell can it be this time? (Shunsui, looked blankly upset at his destroyed table.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Oh man. Now I need a new table. (Nanao's cough got him to be serious as he turns his attention back to Ichigo.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: I mean, this time around, our enemies will be… everything in between and furthermore we have been investigating traces of souls from ancient empires that were declined and destroyed long ago. Tell me, Ichigo. What do you think happens to the survivors?

Ichigo Kurosaki: The survivors? (Ichigo said in confusion.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: I never gave much thought about it. Well… I assume that they escaped. (Shunsui nodded)

Shunsui Kyoraku: They all have a grudge on us and the World of the Living. Basically, they hate us. They want to kill us. Since they, the factions of spiritual beings and fallen empires, have common goals… (That's when Ichigo realized it.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: They would unite together, isn't that, right? (Ichigo said with narrowing eyes. Shunsui nodded.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Exactly. The remnants of every faction we have encountered and all the souls of the fallen empires are plotting to band together for a final stand, a final act of desperation to kill us all and rule the world for all eternity. One of the combined forces called themselves, fitting enough, the Remnants Kingdom and the others call themselves, the Supreme Empire. (Ichigo stared shocked by this.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: (Thought: The Remnants Kingdom and the Supreme Empire. Both of them, consisted of the last survivors of the factions and fallen empires in recorded history. The true final threats.) (That's when Ichigo remembered the words Shunsui said to him. The flashback starts.)

Shunsui Kyoraku (Flashback): _And they will gain their battle experience soon enough_. (The flashback ends.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Do you now see the gravity of this situation, Ichigo. We have lost half of our forces in the previous war. Plus, most of the captains and lieutenants are still resting, recovering from the injuries sustained in the war. We need more soldiers. Not just in quantity, but quality as well. You are the only one who can do this, Ichigo. This time, we don't need just your power. This time we also need your charisma as well. Are you up to the challenge? (Silence was across the Squad One Office. Did Ichigo wanted to take on the responsibility of becoming a captain and possibly the leader of the Substitute Soul Reaper Squads. Ichigo wasn't much of a leader except in a group of his friends and he never entered the battles he fought previously out of glory, honor or the joy of the fighting, he partakes in them to protect his family and friends. With no hesitation, Ichigo said calmly.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: I'll do it. (Nanao gasped surprised, but turn it into a smile. Genshiro nodded. Shunsui smiled, knowing the answer and how it would turn out.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Then I hereby declare you as the first captain of Squad Fourteen, the Asian Guard, one of the Substitute Soul Reaper Squads. (Ichigo looked surprise, but was able to confirm that the first recruitment will be done in Asian countries before advancing to the next continent.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: And as for your lieutenant…

[Shiba Clan Compound, West Rukon District 1: Junrinan]

(Ichigo, now wearing a captain's haori, flash stepped through the west Rukon District and made it to his destination. In front of him was the entrance to the Shiba clan house, home to Kukaku Shiba, the current head of the Shiba clan, her brother Ganju and three certain Fullbringers. Ichigo sighed while scratching the back of his head.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: (Thought: Man, I'm barely getting started and already I'm asking for trouble.) Let's get on with this. (As Ichigo walks into entering the Shiba clan compound, two guards came out. Both men were muscular and presumably bald wearing red hats with gold trims and while tassels, blue scarfs, black pants and sandals and the tops but different colors; the left one having a yellow shirt while the right one wore a white shirt, as both possess different facial features.)

Koganehiko & Shiroganehiko: Halt! Who goes there!? (Ichigo paused as both men looked carefully and began to recognize him.)

Koganehiko: Well, I'll be! If it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki!

Shiroganehiko: Yeah, but… he's wearing a captain's coat.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hey there, Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko. (Ichigo said, greeting the house guards. Entering the scene was a youthful looking woman with big bust, with black hair, green eyes but missing her right arm and replaced it with a prosthetic arm. She wore a sleeveless orange shirt with a symbol on the stomach, a white dress skirt, and bandages around her right leg, right bicep and head. The woman smirks proudly.)

Kukaku Shiba: Well, I'll be. Ichigo, it is you.

Ganju Shiba: Ichigo, is that you? (Following Kukaku, was her younger brother Ganju, who has black spiky long hair, grey eyes and a strong build wearing a green vest, white sleeveless shirt, black wristbands, black baggy pants with the Shiba clan symbols on the sides, and sandals. Along with him are his sparring partners and the three Fullbringers that died in battle in the World of the Living. The first one is a middle-aged man with trimmed black hair, brown eyes with the right one covered in a dark thin strap and a thin moustache wearing a white shirt, black waistcoat with a tie resembling that of a typical bartender's outfit. The second one is young man with shoulder length wavy black hair, a scar above his left eye, brown pupil-less eyes, wearing a long sleeved collared white shirt, suspenders and dark pants. And the third one, the one Ichigo was sent to approach, is a tall and lean build man with brown eyes, shoulder length black hair wearing a white shirt, a black leather jacket with white collar fur, a silver cross medallion, black pants and shoes.)

Kugo Ginjo: Hey there, Ichigo. Quite a surprise that you came by for a visit. But I know for a fact that you're not here for a simple conversation.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Obviously not, asshole. (Ichigo reached in his shihakusho and pulled out a scroll. After he opened the scroll, Ichigo shows it to everyone as Ginjo, Giriko, Shukuro, and everyone widen their eyes in shock of what it says.)

Shunsui Kyoraku (Voice-Over): _Dear, Kugo Ginjo, as the first Substitute Soul Reaper, I, Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, hereby make you the first lieutenant of Squad Fourteen._ (After reading the letter, Ginjo cussed.)

Kugo Ginjo: Like hell I would join those guys after they betrayed those years ago! And what the hell is Squad Fourteen?! (Ichigo sighed, knowing that this would happen. Worse case-scenario, Ichigo thought that a war would start just because Ginjo was pissed.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Squad Fourteen is a new squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, soon to be Nineteen Court Guard Squads, fully consisted of Substitute Soul Reapers. The same is said for the rest of the other five squads I mentioned that specialize in Substitute Soul Reapers. Basically, we'll be going across the globe, finding and recruiting humans with spiritual powers, and turn them into Soul Reapers. We're gonna be teaching and training them to control their powers in order to be prepare for a new threat in two forces called the Remnant Kingdom, consisted of all of the enemies we've face in the past and the Supreme Empire, consisted of the once great empires of the World of the Living. (Ginjo gasped while everyone widen their eyes in shock. While everyone was shock that a new war will arrive in the future sooner or later. Ginjo on the other hand, was in disbelief that he and Ichigo will be recruiting humans with powers like him and himself, turning them into Soul Reapers and train them to have better control in their powers. Ginjo briefly had a flashback of how he was treated as an outcast by other due to his ability to see and talk to ghosts. And when he thinks about the humans whose powers similar to his in the world and probably afraid of them or of anyone discovering their powers, he growled in frustration. However, he composed himself and turns to Ichigo.)

Kugo Ginjo: And if I refused.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Nothing. (Ichigo said without hesitation. Confused, Ginjo asked.)

Kugo Ginjo: What do you mean by that? (Ichigo sighed while scratching the back of his head.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Like I said, nothing. Seriously, Ginjo, do you think that Central 46 will start a war simply because you went against what they planned. (Ginjo nodded. Then closing his eyes for a moment thinking of the proposal, he reopened them and smiled.)

Kugo Ginjo: I accept. (Ichigo sighed.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Well, I better tell Shunsui… Huh? Wait! W-what did you say?

Kugo Ginjo: Hm, are you deaf? I said I accept. (Ichigo had an awkwardly but confused look. Kugo hums.)

Kugo Ginjo: Before you ask, I'll explain why I'm doing this. (Flashback starts. A young Ginjo in his child years was talking to ghosts. Next scene shows a frighten Ginjo feeling the presence of a Hollow near him.)

Kugo Ginjo (Voice-Over): Ever since I can remember, I never understand why I could see and talk to ghosts or whenever I sense the presence of a Hollow. I always considered myself a freak and the sad truth is I still do to this day. And when other kids would find out about my abilities. (Next scene shows a young, narrow looking Ginjo, staring down on the kids whispering and ostracizing him for his abilities.)

Boy (Flashback): _What's wrong with him_?

Girl (Flashback): _Who is that boy talking to_?

Boy #2 (Flashback): _Just what is he_?!

Boy #3 (Flashback): _Jeez, what a freak_.

Crowd (Flashback): _Freak_! _Freak_! _Freak_! (The scene shows Ginjo scolding in frustration by the names he was being called.)

Kugo Ginjo (Voice-Over): They call me names like freak, weird and so many more that I could go on but save you the trouble. The fact was that none of those were worse. Just having no control over my powers was worse. (The flashback ends.)

Kugo Ginjo: Bottom line is… I'm joining you to help not the Soul Society, but those people with spiritual powers so that they don't have to go through all of that shit that I went through. That… was the true aiming goal of Xcution. Now I have a chance to extend that goal beyond both Fullbringers and Japan. Even if it means I must work with those bastards again. (Ichigo and everyone present were in awes by Ginjo's true goals than the one he shown back in the World of the Living. Despite how he was in the past, Ichigo, nevertheless, was impressed by the man to have such an admirable goal to help others just simply using them. His respect for the first Substitute Soul Reaper has now increased as he handled Ginjo his lieutenant badge that bears the number 14 in kanji and a cherry blossom symbol on the bottom attach to an armband.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Welcome to Squad Fourteen, the Asian Guard of the Substitute Soul Reapers, _Lieutenant_ Ginjo. (Ichigo finished the last part with a smug look.)

Kugo Ginjo: Don't expect me to call you Captain though.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Really, I would prefer if you don't call me that.

Kugo Ginjo: Then I'll call you Captain.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Damn!

Kugo Ginjo: Well, "Captain," who's our first target? (Ichigo brought out the phone given to him by the Department of Research and Development with an app that scans and detects humans with Reiryoku. On the screen, there was one red dot until several more were appearing in the city of Tokyo.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: There's one, maybe even several in the city of Tokyo. Huh? (The screen of the phone shows that some of the red dots were disappearing. Ichigo and Ginjo were confused by this development.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Just what happened to those humans with Spiritual Powers. Must be a glitch. (Ginjo narrowed a look as he believed there a reason behind this. Nevertheless, Ichigo put away the phone and position his Zanpakuto as a spiritual hole appeared.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Gate, open! (After turning his Zanpakuto, a Sekaimon opened. Ichigo returned his Zanpakuto back to his back as he smirked at Ginjo.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Now… let's get to work.

[Kuchiki Clan Manor, Seireitei]

(While Ichigo and Ginjo head off to the World of the Living, Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of Squad Six and the current head of the Kuchiki clan, one of the Four Noble Houses of the Seireitei, was staring at the photo of his late wife, Hisana Kuchiki, who is also the older sister of his adoptive sister Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya is a tall man with long black hair with three hairpieces, grey eyes and fair skin wearing a standard Soul Reaper uniform, a variation of a captain's haori featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small light gold tassels, and white fingerless tekko only covering the back hands. Approaching him from behind was Head Captain Kyoraku with a cheerful smile.)

Byakuya Kuchiki: Head Captain Kyoraku.

Shunsui Kyoraku: Hey there, Byakuya! It's been a while. How's your wounds doing? (Byakuya, with a blank stare, nodded.)

Byakuya Kuchiki: My injuries are no longer visible, but it will take some time to make a fully recovery. I take it that you aren't here for a simple conservation, Head Captain. (Shunsui nodded.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Well, you're right about that part. I simply came to hear your opinion on my recent decision regarding a new set of additional squads I've sent Ichigo to do. (Byakuya knew what Shunsui meant by that.)

Byakuya Kuchiki: You mean the new squads being consisted of Substitute Soul Reapers from around the World of the Living. I can't honestly say I'm thrill with the idea of having more humans with Soul Reaper powers, but due to the huge losses we suffered and the impending threats yet to arrive. It will be quite the most interesting event yet to come to see the power of humanity before us. However, … (A koi fish jumped out of the pond of his backyard as Byakuya continued.)

Byakuya Kuchiki: Is that the only reason why you have sent Ichigo Kurosaki to fulfill this task or is there more you have been hiding but are too afraid to tell anyone. (Looking surprised at first, Shunsui nevertheless hums softly.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Guess, nothing gets by for you Byakuya. Indeed, gaining more manpower from the humans of the World of the Living isn't the only reason I send Ichigo out there with Ginjo. The other reason is to quickly adapt to such changes like those who are our counterparts from below have already proceed to do.

Byakuya Kuchiki: Our counterparts? What do you mean by… (Byakuya gasped upon sensing a strange, cold and dark presence in the World of the Living. In his mind, Byakuya saw a deep crimson red flame blazing brightly.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Well, do you sense it? (Shunsui said with a serious look. Byakuya nodded with a concern/narrow look.)

Byakuya Kuchiki: Indeed, I do. It is the power of the Demon Reapers. To think they have finally recovered after centuries ago during the war we fought in Hell. (Shunsui nodded.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: I remember that war all too well. Old Man Yama managed to kill their Head Captain and seeing that they have a Substitute of their own means that they have finally appointed a new Head Captain and full manpower in their Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Byakuya Kuchiki: If that's the case, I wonder if another war will erupt between the Soul Reapers and the Demon Reapers. No doubt, it will be a massive bloodbath should this scenario happen. (Shunsui sighed heavily.)

Shunsui Kyoraku: All we ask for is for a simple Hollow exterminating and peaceful human guarding world order without killing humans in the process. Is that too much to ask.

Byakuya Kuchiki: (Thought: Ichigo Kurosaki, though we have not told you of these beings, not out of distrust of you, but due to our fear of their return, I wish you luck in your quest. Perhaps you are the one who could bring peace between us. Please bring in the most talented and honorable of Substitute Soul Reapers to prepare for the future conflicts awaiting us all.)

[World of the Living – Human Realm]

[Japan, Asia]

[Tokyo City, Tokyo Prefecture] [June 15th 2003]

(Opening the Sekaimon and exiting it were Ichigo Kurosaki and his lieutenant Kugo Ginjo in his Soul Reaper uniform except for his jacket. Ichigo and Ginjo looked around to see how lively and calm the capital of Japan is doing.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Seems we made it to Tokyo. (Ichigo said as he brought out his phone.)

Kugo Ginjo: Now then, which of the targets are the closest to us, Captain? (Just as Ichigo was gonna reply that's when a Hollow's presence was made. However, as both Captain and Lieutenant managed to locate the Hollow, they were mildly surprise to see a young high school male student with a bokken. He has wavy dark blue hair, sky blue eyes and fair skin wearing a high school uniform of a black jacket with a green t-shirt, black pants and shoes.)

[?]: Hey there, you! You aren't still a sore loser for that ass whopping I gave you, are you? (The boy taunted. The bull-like humanoid Hollow had a tick mark on his head.)

Hollow: Shut up! You, stupid boy! You may be able to see me than most of your kind, but I will not tolerate the fact that you shamed me in our encounters! (Ichigo tried to head off to help the Reiryoku-powered boy but Ginjo stopped him by the shoulder. Ichigo turns to Ginjo.)

Kugo Ginjo: Hold on, Captain. We should at least see if this kid has what it takes to be Soul Reaper material before we intervene. Surely even you wish to see his potential. (Ichigo scolded. He may not like it, but Ginjo is right. If they were gonna recruit Humans into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, they need to be tested in more than one way. The Hollow charged in and send a punch at the youth, but surprisingly he jumped high in the air enough to dodge the blow and ran up his arm to deliver a bokken strike barrage at the Hollow's face. The Hollow grunts. The Hollow launched a punch, but the youth instantly dodges it as the Hollow accidently hit himself, grunting in pain. The youth got close to the Hollow's face as the youth gave it a middle finger at him, much to the Hollow's raging dismay. Just as the boy also got it by another punch, the youth smirked as he instantly vanished as the shocked Hollow punched itself in the face. The Hollow screams painfully.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: (Thought: His speed is also similar to Flash Step, his fighting style is probably close-range combat and the way he is able to use his enemy's attacks to be directed on themselves. Now that's some smart tactic and he's pretty brave, even toward a non-Menos class Hollow.) (The youth reappeared as he turns toward the Hollow panting repeatedly.)

Hollow: I'm gonna get ya for this, kid.

[?]: Please, you're just a glutton for punishment, evil spirit. (The Hollow smirked with his eyes narrowed.)

Hollow: No! This time I have help! (Briefly raising a brow in confusion, the youth was surrounded by a swarm of Hollows; two being bee-like and the last two being humanoid. The Hollows laughed.)

Hollow #2: Not so high and mighty when you're surround by a bunch of Hollows, kid.

Hollow #3: How're you going to beat us all with that little wooden sword of yours? Mere insects like you are more deserving of being squashed.

Hollow #4: But that Spiritual Power of yours is delicious. I can't wait to have a taste of it! (The Hollows laughed in unison. The youth growled irritated.)

[?]: SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MASKED BASTARDS! (The youth screamed aloud.)

Hollows: Huh?

[?]: I could care less of what you call yourselves. I still don't get why it is that I can see and talk to ghosts, but I do is that animals like you are killing and eating innocent people, including innocent ghosts. I don't care what people will say about me if they ever knew I have this ability but I'm damn proud to have them. If only I could get stronger, I could hack and slash every last of you, freaks! (The first Hollow chuckled evilly.)

Hollow: Is that so? Well, what are you gonna do? You're all alone! And your power hasn't even grown since our previous encounters. Face, it! You are weak and you'll always be weak! (The Hollows laughed mockingly. Just as the youth was replied back in rage that's when a blue glowing sword was pierce through his chest. The Hollows stopped laughing to see Ichigo being the one wielding the sword with Ginjo appeared beside him.)

Kugo Ginjo: Big talk for a kid, but if I recall right… that's what I like in a fighter like you. And you didn't lose your courage even when you were surrounded by these Hollows. (Slowly the youth turns to Ginjo and also spotted a proud smirking Ichigo.)

[?]: Ah- ah? W-who are you two?

Kugo Ginjo: Ginjo, Kugo Ginjo. Lieutenant of Substitute Soul Reaper Squad Fourteen, the Asian Guard and the man right now pouring great amount of Soul Reaper powers is the Captain of Squad Fourteen. (The youth turns his attention to Ichigo, who smirked proudly at him.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hi there, I'm Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki of Karakura Town. What's your name, kid? (Surprisingly, the youth didn't become frighten, but smirk proudly at this man, as he was liking him enough to introduce himself.)

Nariaki Niwa: I'm Nariaki, Nariaki Niwa! (The glow became bigger and rushing as Nariaki was engulfed in spiritual energy. In slow motion, the first Hollow looked shockingly surprise as his arm was cut off. For the first time, the Hollow roared painfully. The other Hollows looked surprise by this as they turn to see with shock in their eyes, that Nariaki was now wearing a standard Soul Reaper uniform and in place of his bokken, was a wakizashi-sealed Zanpakuto. Despite their initial fear of Soul Reapers, the Hollows decided to pull it aside and got serious.)

Hollow #2: You made look like a Soul Reaper, boy, but it does not change the fact that you don't have the power to kill us! You may have gotten some backup but it won't scare us one bit. (Nariaki smirked.)

Nariaki Niwa: Whoever said I was gonna let these guys join me in this fight.

Hollows: Huh? (Nariaki turns to Ichigo and Kugo. He let a smile appear on his face.)

Nariaki Niwa: I still don't know who you guys are, but thanks for giving me these, Soul Reaper powers, but please let me handle this fight. Once it's over, I'll hear what you both have to say to me. (Smirking gladly, Ichigo and Ginjo nodded as they flash stepped away from the area. Just then, the second Hollow charged in on Nariaki who blocks it with his Zanpakuto. The third Hollow attacked Nariaki on the back, but was shock to see that he vanished. With the Hollows in a state of confusion, it gave enough time for the roaring Nariaki who reel in and swinged his sword, slashing off the second Hollow's head. The Hollow fades away.)

Hollow #3: How did you do that? (The Hollow asked. Nariaki mockingly pretended to be thinking.)

Nariaki Niwa: Now that is a good question. I guess since I received these Soul Reaper powers as they called it, my speed has increased a lot more than it was before. Or maybe because you assholes have always been slowpokes. (Infuriated, the two Hollows charged in at Nariaki.)

Hollow: Wait! You idiots! You're marching into a trap! (The Hollow's warning was ignored as one of the charging Hollow lunged at Nariaki who instantly dodges it and instantly slash through it, killing it. The Hollow faded. The sole supporting Hollow charges in angrily, but the calm Nariaki, who now started to use massive rapid speed, kept moving from spot to spot, confusing the Hollow. And eventually, Nariaki kills the Hollow as it faded away. Ichigo and Ginjo looked impressed by the boy's skills. The Hollow was shocked to have seen his companions slain by a human turn into a Soul Reaper with ease. Looking serious for a while, Nariaki let go of the expression as he was awkwardly tired. Nariaki groans.)

Nariaki Niwa: Jeez, I took down three masked monsters and already I'm getting worn out. (Nariaki turns to Ichigo and Ginjo.)

Nariaki Niwa: Hey, Ichigo, Kugo. Did you two ever get tired from killing three or more of these masked monsters?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Not really and for your information, they're called Hollows, not masked monsters.

Kugo Ginjo: Though, you gotta admit, "Captain" they are technically masked monsters. (The Hollow growls angrily at his disadvantage.)

Hollow: Damn, damn, DAMN IT! Not only has that boy eluded me, but he has acquired the powers of a Soul Reaper as well! All of my comrades have been killed on top of it. I better retreat and- (Instantly Nariaki reappeared behind the shocked Hollow.)

Nariaki Niwa: Not this time, Hollow! This time… (A slash was made as the shocked Hollow was dissected in half by the neck as his body was falling, but faded away. The serious looking Nariaki had his eyes close for a moment and reopened them.)

Nariaki Niwa: You have been exorcised. (Ginjo claps in applauds while Ichigo and he were approaching him in the air which Nariaki still find it strange that he was standing on it.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Well, I gotta admit, that was impressive how you took down those Hollows without receiving any injuries in battle. Though… (Ichigo made an awkward confuse look on his face.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Did you really had to finish with a terrible pun? (Both Ginjo and Nariaki were confused by this response, but that change as Ginjo laughs hyperactively while Nariaki fumed. A new voice was shouting.)

[?/Female Human]: Hey there, spirits! (All three Substitute Soul Reapers gasped confused as they turn to the ground to see a 17 year old girl with pink hair tied in a long ponytail, brown eyes wearing the female uniform of a white and purple sailor fuku, long black stockings and brown shoes. She smiled happily as Ichigo, Ginjo and Nariaki used flash step to get down on the ground.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: So, you can see us? (The girl nodded.)

Nariaki Niwa: Wait a second, I know you! You're Nao Ashikaga! You're the president of the Spiritual Investigation Club. (Confused at first, but Nao widen her eyes in surprise, but smiles.)

Nao Ashikaga: I'll be! Nariaki! So, it was your spiritual energy I sense getting a lot stronger than it was. And you're dressed like these two there. (Nao said gesturing to Ichigo and Ginjo.)

Kugo Ginjo: I didn't know that they had a Spiritual Investigation Club in this school.

Nao Ashikaga: Oh, but there is. The club exist to bring in people who have spiritual powers of any kind and find proof of the existence of a spiritual world. Originally, we had a few dozen members in the club, despite the fact that some of the other clubs didn't believe in our cause. (While Nao was chatting with Nariaki and Ginjo, Ichigo checked his soul phone as he saw that not only is Nao spiritually aware, but possess great spiritual power along with the direction of others in the school, possibly the other Reiryoku humans as well; most were of average level but with three humans possessing great level Reiryoku.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: (Thought: So… there are more humans with spiritual powers here after all. But what about the ones that disappeared earlier.)

[Tokyo High School, Tokyo City, Tokyo Prefecture]

(Later, all three Substitute Soul Reapers and Nao reached the room where the Spiritual Investigation Club was being held. Surprised at first upon looking at Ichigo, Ginjo and Nariaki in their spirit forms, the club members smiled upon seeing actually spirits.)

Nao Ashikaga: Everyone, please give a big Spiritual Investigation Club welcome to our guests and newest addition of our club. (Nao points to Ginjo and Ichigo.)

Nao Ashikaga: These two here are Kugo Ginjo, the first Substitute Soul Reaper and Ichigo Kurosaki, the current Substitute Soul Reaper. (The club members were aweing at this revelation. Then Nao pointed at Nariaki.)

Nao Ashikaga: And right here is our fellow classmate, Nariaki Niwa. He has recently acquired Soul Reaper powers that increased his spiritual powers a lot more than it was. (The club members were surprised by this while Ichigo and Ginjo looked confused while Nariaki looked annoyed by how he was being observed like a zoo specimen.)

Nariaki Niwa: This is why I didn't want to join this club in the first place. (Nariaki whispered to Ichigo and Ginjo. That's when a girl, age 16, with long brown hair, green eyes wearing her school uniform and with a glorious face and body, raised her hand.)

Asahi Kita: Ah? Excuse me, but… I have a question?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Okay, shoot. (Ichigo replied with his arms crossed. Asahi hesitated due to shyness)

Asahi Kita: Ah...? You mentioned that you are Substitute Soul Reapers, right? (Ichigo nodded.)

Asahi Kita: Well, I'm curious. What is a Soul Reaper? (Despite the initial awkwardness, the club members were curious as well to know the Soul Reapers. Ichigo sighed, wondering what scenario will come after he tells them all the existence of the spirits. After Ichigo finished telling them all about Soul Reapers, the Soul Society, Gotei 13, Hollows and a few key events that also involved him and how he become a Soul Reaper himself. The club members were speechless of the story they have been told while some were snacking and two other boys looked intense by it.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: So, after the Quincy Blood War, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads suffered the casualty rate of 50%. The Head Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, told me of these two newest threats called the Remnants Kingdom and the Supreme Empire each consisted of enemies I faced in the past and spirits of the fallen empires of our world will band together to exact their revenge on the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Not only am I now the Captain of Squad Fourteen and Ginjo here is my lieutenant, we're currently searching for humans with average or above level Spiritual Powers around the world and turn them into Soul Reapers, to prepare for the upcoming battles with these forces and other forces as well. Now then, are there any questions. (The club members were wondering what to do as some were whispering to each other. Some having doubts if they wanted to become Soul Reapers. Unsure what to do, one of the club members rose their hand.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Yes?

Male Club Member: So, what you said is that a Soul Reaper is a guardian of souls from the Soul Society that guides the ghosts of the deceased to pass over to the afterlife. (Ichigo nodded. Then another boy raised his hand.)

Male Club Member #2: They also battle Hollows, who were once harmless souls that couldn't pass on to the Soul Society, with white masks, that devour souls regardless if they were friend, family or foe. (Ichigo nodded.)

Female Club Member: And originally, you were just like us, a normal high school student who can see and talk to ghosts until you came across this Rukia Kuchiki and received her powers to protect your family from the Hollows and in turn, you engage in battles with Soul Reapers, Bounts, Arrancars, Fullbringers and Quincies and saved the entire world and Soul Society in more than an occasion.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Pretty much. (Ichigo said with his eyes closed. The club members were speechless but impressed by the calmness of Ichigo Kurosaki and his patience. That's when Asahi asked.)

Asahi Kita: So, Ichigo. What happens to us if we refused to join you?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Nothing. (The entire club gasped confused.)

Male Club Member: What'd you mean by that?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Come on, it's not that hard to hear. Even if you don't want to join, nothing will happen to you or your families. Just because you have spiritual powers, it doesn't make any of you a threat to the world. This is your chance to not only increase your powers to protect your friends and family, but should the existence of Soul Reaper and Hollows ever be exposed to the World of the Living, you will be beacon of lights for all spiritual powered humans and mediums in not just Japan, but the whole world to have examples to follow. It'll be a shame that I couldn't recruit any of you, but I'll respect your choices. (In all of their time since they started the club, the members of the Spiritual Investigation Club and Nariaki were speechless by the words Ichigo said to them all, basically saying that he believes in their potential. While they were curious on Ginjo's background, they were mainly aspired by all that Ichigo has faced and overcome. Two boys were sitting on top of desks. An 18 year old man with black spiky hair and eyes wearing his school uniform with a t-shirt underneath and a pretty boy, age 17, with green eyes, combed red hair and wearing the Tokyo High school uniform with a pink shirt underneath, were truly impressed with the Captain of Squad Fourteen and his Spiritual Pressure as they could sense it from their distance. Surprisingly, Nariaki bowed down with his left arm down and his left one positioned on his chest.)

Nariaki Niwa: You! You! You! (Everyone besides Ginjo and Ichigo, were anxious to see Nariaki finish his sentence as he raised his head and had a big proud smirk.)

Nariaki Niwa: You are the most powerful, coolest and courageous man I have ever met! Of course, I will join you! (Everyone was surprised by this answer, but Ichigo and Ginjo smiled at Nariaki.)

Nariaki Niwa: You had no knowledge of me but you still helped me face those Hollows by granting me Soul Reaper powers. You and Lieutenant Ginjo felt isolated from others because of your abilities to interact with the dead but despite that you still risk your own life to protect others and saved the world in the process. You both are planning on recruiting other humans with spiritual powers into becoming Soul Reapers and to help others with powers like us, to build a place for them to belonged and protect the world from any threat that wants to forcefully claim it as their own, isn't that, right? (Ichigo nodded. Ginjo stepped in and said.)

Kugo Ginjo: The bottom point is, we're not doing this to build some military rule on the entire world. We're recruiting people with spiritual powers so that they and all of you won't have to go through the shit I had to go through in my entire life before it ended. (The club members were impressed, but still unsure if they wanted to join. That's when the two boys got up as the 18 year old said.)

Kuboku Shiraishi: Sounds like a damn good deal if you asked me. (The club members gasped confused.)

Kuboku Shiraishi: If you are looking for those with more quality than just quantity, then… I'm in!

Teruharu Ichioka: Yes, so will I. (The club were surprise to hear that these two boys wanted Soul Reaper powers and also wanted to become members of Squad Fourteen. Surprisingly, Ichigo's grin grew wider in extreme pride as he has some respect for the two boys' fearless determination and declarations of joining. Ginjo approached them as he asked.)

Kugo Ginjo: So, what are your names?

Kuboku Shiraishi: I am Kuboku, Kuboku Shiraishi. I'm a third year in Tokyo High and a member of the Spiritual Investigation Club. And before that, I used to be in the Kendo team.

Teruharu Ichioka: I am Teruharu Ichioka. Like Kuboku here, I am a third year and a member of the Spiritual Investigation Club. (Encouraged by the boys' courage to join, Asahi gathered her own courage as she got up and declared.)

Asahi Kita: I wanna join too. I have my parents, my younger brothers and my puppy. I want to protect them all. I- I may be a bit timid, but… (Asahi shook it off as she shows a serious, brave expression that looks adorable on her.)

Asahi Kita: Even I can be tough and powerful to fight! (The boys gasped in shock and awestruck. Nao smiles at the sudden gain in her friend Asahi's boost in her self-confidence. Nao rose her hand as well.)

Nao Ashikaga: I'll join Squad Fourteen as well! (Nao declared. Seeing the President of the Spiritual Investigation Club joining as well, soon all of the remaining members of the club raised their hands up.)

Male Member #1: I'm in! (A boy said.)

Male Member #2: Me too! (Another boy declared.)

Female Member #1: If you gonna teach us how to control and master our powers, then I'm coming too! (While Ichigo was surprise by this development. Deep inside he was happy to hear that these Reiryoku students wanted to join his squad not for fame or fortune but because they wanted to use their abilities to help others. Ichigo felt pride in these high school students and felt that any Soul Reaper would be honored to fight alongside them. Then out of nowhere a large Reiatsu appeared out of nowhere. Outside of the school, a Garganta, the spiritual pathway between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living, slowly opened widely. Exiting the Garganta was a large, 3 story/12 ft. tall Hollow with its body completely black, white boot-like feet, white skeleton-like hands, a big hole in the shape of a circle on its chest and wearing a white mask with the teeth in cubical shape with the eyes being a shade of pink. This is a Gillian class Menos or Menos Grande, the lowest class of three categories under the name of Menos. The Menos Grande howls loudly. The club and Soul Reapers looked out from the windows of the Menos Grande.)

Asahi Kita: Ah? Is that? (Ichigo and Ginjo nodded.)

Kugo Ginjo: That would be a Hollow. A Menos Grande to be precise. (Ichigo saw the confused look on some of the Spiritual Investigation Club members', including Nariaki's, faces.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: While there are regular Hollows that are recently created or have been around for the longest, there are three castes of beings under the name of Menos. The first is the Gillians, also known as the Menos Grande. They're the weakest of the Menos-class Hollows. But before you get it in your heads that they are east targets, you should know that while they are similar to foot soldiers, they're much stronger than regular Soul Reapers. (The Spiritual Investigation Club were surprise to hear this. Ichigo brought out his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, in its Shikai form of two swords, as Ichigo looked fierce at the Menos Grande.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: And before any of you have questions on the other two classes, that can wait. Let me take care of this Menos Grande. Consider it a first session. (With that said, Ichigo flash stepped out of the room, much to the Club members' amazed surprise excluding Ginjo. Coming outside in the courtyard via Flash Steps, Ichigo stare at the Menos Grande as it howl loudly. Ichigo was unfazed by this. The Menos Grande charged up its spirit energy slowly as it finished and fired a red beam from its mouth at Ichigo. The beam engulfed Ichigo, who didn't bothered to move as the entire club and Ginjo were watching the fight. The High schoolers were shocked to see a powerful technique from the Menos as they were horrify that their recent hero has been obliterated into nothingness. Ginjo, on the other hands, wasn't fazed by this as he had his arms crossed. Kuboku and Teruharu were looking confused by that but felt that something wasn't right. After the beam ended, the Menos Grande looked to see the smoke clearing as there was a figure standing. After it cleared the figure was none other than Ichigo, completely unharmed and with his hand in a holding position as some of the spirit energy from the Cero was still running but was halted, much to everyone's awkward shock.)

Everyone (Excluding Ginjo): WHATTTT!? (They shouted in awkwardness. Kuboku, Teruharu and Nariaki were shocked upon witnessing what they are seeing.)

Kuboku Shiraishi: H- He not only withstood that beam, but he doesn't looked like he sustain any injures. (Kuboku said in admiration and shock. That's when Nariaki recall from Ichigo's story of his beginning as a Soul Reaper)

Nariaki Niwa: If I remember accurately, Captain Kurosaki said that he is the offspring of a Quincy and a Soul Reaper, the opposites of each other. And along with that he was born with powers of a Hollow way before he was born due to a Hollow attacking his mother. (Surprisingly Kuboku and Teruharu realized that Nariaki's explanation made sense.)

Teruharu Ichioka: That's right! Captain Kurosaki also mentioned that he had challenged powerful Soul Reapers, Hollows, Bounts, Arrancars, Fullbringers, and Quincies. He has become, in a way, a transcendent being after going through all those ordeals. In other words, a beam like that from that Menos wouldn't be that difficult, if not a bit of a nuisance. (Ginjo smiled, seeing how bright these three high schoolers are after hearing and remember Ichigo's words. Back outside, after the remaining Reiatsu dissolved, Ichigo instantly swings his sword as he bisect the Menos Grande in several halves. The Menos Grande howls painfully as it crashed down to the ground and faded away. Ichigo landed softly on the ground. Suddenly it wasn't over as more Reiatsu was being released as more Garganta(s) were opening. Quickly coming out were non-Menos class Hollows in the same size of humans. The high schoolers were gasping in shock.)

Asahi Kita: Oh no! More Hollows are appearing! (Asahi exclaimed with her hands near her mouth. Seeing this, Nariaki turns as he walks toward the door of the room. Ginjo turns as he asked.)

Kugo Ginjo: Where are you going, Nariaki? (Soon everyone turns to see Nariaki paused as he turns with a serious expression on his face.)

Nariaki Niwa: You already know where I'm heading. I'm heading off to lend a hand to Captain Kurosaki. And before you say it, yes I know I'm not a match for the Menos, but I gotta start somewhere and even though he is powerful as he said he is, even he can't focus on the Menos with all of those Hollows getting in the way. I now have the powers of a Soul Reaper and it's time I used them seriously. So please, don't tell me to stand by and watch him fight alone. (Ginjo stare blankly at Nariaki, who was staring back with his serious expression. That stay like that for a while until Ginjo grinned brightly.)

Kugo Ginjo: You know something, Niwa. I'm truly starting to like ya. You're not afraid of the situation going on out there. However, I can't let you go out there. At least not by your own. (Nariaki looked confused by that statement. Ginjo reach for the inside of his jacket and brought out a container of some sort as he pressed a button on a cylinder device shaped like a pen as it turn into a blue glowing blade. While Ginjo was doing the same steps with another device, every high schoolers were confused by this revelations of a pen-like device turning into a sword except for Nariaki. He soon recognize that blade being the same as the one that granted him his Soul Reaper powers as a realization came in mind.)

Nariaki Niwa: Now I get it. (Nariaki said. Then he turns to his fellow classmates and said to them.)

Nariaki Niwa: It's alright everyone. Lieutenant Ginjo is going to use those glowing swords to give you Soul Reaper powers. (The club gasped surprised.)

Kugo Ginjo: Niwa here is right. You see, originally this type of sword was used to help restored Captain Ichigo Kurosaki's powers after the seventeen months he was powerless after the battle with Aizen. These blades are not for battle but more likely used to grant the person it makes contact with its enough spirit energy to acquire Soul Reaper powers. The Department of Research and Development have managed to gather enough spirit energy to manufacture a thousand of these Yotakuto(s) and are still gathering more spirit energy without forcefully taking any from the inhabitants of the Soul Society. (The high schoolers were surprised and impressed at the same time. Not only will they be granted with Soul Reaper powers like Nariaki, but they are relief to know that they will be receiving power that wasn't taken from anyone and felt honored that some remaining Reiryoku that were originally from deceased Soul Reapers will be put to use in them. However, they were still a bit uneasy and Ginjo believes he knows why.)

Kugo Ginjo: I know that look on your faces. I can tell that even though you all accepted our recruitment, there's still a part of you feeling nervous about this. (Every member of the SIC nodded ashamed. Kugo sighed calmly.)

Kugo Ginjo: Can't said I blame you. After all, this is a once in a lifetime offer to acquire a unique power that you were hoping to fine in the time you spend as a club. And furthermore, you probably know this by now that. Once you go down this path, the path of a Soul Reaper, there's no going back to the thing you called normal. So, who's first? (The club members gasped mildly. They were still unsure which of them would voluntarily receive the tip of the sword's blade in their chest as they thought it would be painfully. The whispering lasted for a short while until Kuboku himself stepped forth. He grabbed and aim the tip of the sword to the center of his chest. The rest of the high schoolers were amazed and impressed by Kuboku's willingness to take the risk of possible death in order to acquire Soul Reaper powers. While Ginjo appreciated the youth's fearlessness, he got a serious expression on his face and asked.)

Kuboku Shiraishi: Are you and your club mates sure? (Kuboku looked at the others, who turn their frowns and put on brave expressions on their face as their fear were out of the way as they nodded. Seeing this, Kuboku, with a serious expression, got a hold of Ginjo's grip on the sword and pulled the hand back, thus allowing the sword to impale inside his chest. As Reiatsu was being released from the sword, Kuboku turn his small frown into a small smiling grin as he looked up to Ginjo with his eyes glowing orange from his own increasing Reiatsu.)

Kuboku Shiraishi: I do believe we are. (Kuboku answered with a proud smirk on. Outside of the school, three Menos Grandes appeared out of the Garganta(s) while more than nine dozen ordinary Hollows began surrounding Ichigo. While Ichigo noticed the Hollows around him, he was also focus on the Menos Grande the most.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Is that all? If so, then I'm not impressed. (Ichigo stated fearlessly. One of the Hollows narrow its eyes at Ichigo.)

Hollow: Ha! Are we supposed to grovel before you, "the great hero of the Quincy Blood War!" You may be a big shot in the Soul Society but that won't stop us from devouring you! (The Hollow pointed its green finger at Ichigo.)

Hollow: Charge! Don't let him escape! (The rest of its comrades howled in agreement. They rush toward Ichigo in high speed and just as one of them got an inch closer to bite Ichigo, that's when a slash landed its mark. The Hollow close to Ichigo widen its eyes as big as yellow dinner plates as it got bisected in half. Both the Hollows and the Menos Grande looked in shockingly surprise. Ichigo Kurosaki's surprise expression was mildly as he saw the person who slain that Hollow was none other than Nariaki Niwa. Nariaki turns toward Ichigo with a proud smirk on his face.)

Nariaki Niwa: S'up, Captain! (Nariaki commented. Just as a Hollow came about to launch a sneak attack at Nariaki, he Flash Stepped away, dodging the attack of the shocked Hollow as he hacks and slash it. The Hollow shrieks painfully and faded away. Ichigo looked confused by Nariaki's sudden capability to use Flash Steps in the short time he received his powers. Then an Energy Blade came out from nowhere and takes down a single Menos Grande to the ground. The crash from the Menos Grande caused a loud impact. Both Ichigo and Nariaki sensed and turn to see where the Energy Blade came from. It was Ginjo himself with his Fullbring, Cross of the Scaffold, in the form of a large claymore, as it was leaking out Reiryoku from the blade.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Nariaki, Ginjo.

Kugo Ginjo: Apologies, Captain. We couldn't help but lend you a hand in this battle. For some strange reason, I have a feeling that these Menos isn't arrive here by coincidence. (Ichigo, looking serious, couldn't help but give it a thought over it as he saw the Hollows before him.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: (Thought: Hate to admit it, but Ginjo's right. The Hollow that Nariaki slain first did mentioned that I saved the Soul Society and the world. And they seem a bit organized like a proper army. But why would the Supreme Empire and Remnants Kingdom thought about sending these Hollows to test and observe me. Trying to find a way to beat me.)

Teruharu Ichioka: Don't worry, Captain. (Ichigo stopped his train of thought when he heard a familiar voice.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Huh? (Ichigo looked to see Kuboku, Teruharu, Asahi, Nao and the entire Spiritual Investigation Club, completely wearing shihakusho(es) and wielding their own Zanpakuto(s). Kuboku carries a Zanpakuto in the sealed form of a red handle nodachi, Teruharu's Zanpakuto is a pinkish-red handle katana, Nao's Zanapkuto is a royal purple handle wakizashi, and Asahi's Zanpakuto is a pink handle tanto. Ichigo was surprised to see the entire club are now Substitute Soul Reapers.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: What are all of you doing out here?

Teruharu Ichioka: Is it not obvious for you Captain? (Teruharu exclaimed.)

Kuboku Shiraishi: We're gonna fight alongside you in this battle and the battles in the coming days. (Kuboku declared.)

Nao Ashikaga: No matter, how big or small it is, we can overcome any threat appearing in the World of the Living. (Nao said.)

Asahi Kita: That's right. There is always strength in numbers and potential. We can take on these Hollows! (Asahi said. Nariaki smiled at the others' nodding as they took are eager to fight and take part in this battle. Ichigo notice Nariaki's smile then turns to see Kuboku, Teruharu, Nao, and Asahi smiling the same. Ichigo closed his eyes but turns his frown into a proud smirk. Ichigo sighed in mock annoyance.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: All right, all right! You made your point. You can take part in this battle, but I need you all to not only follow my lead but order these three rules I have. (While ensuring that they were guarding themselves, the newly Substitute Soul Reapers turn to their leader as he speak.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Rule Number One; Don't you ever give up in battle no matter how weak or powerful your opponents are. (They all nodded in agreement as some of them managed to block attack and slashing off Hollows as they were listening.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ruler Number Two; Don't get in my way whenever I unleashed an attack because if you don't take heed of my warnings, I won't be held responsible for any damages on any of you. And Rule Number Three… (Everyone were staring at their captain while being in stalemates with their Hollow opponents as Ichigo concluded.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Don't die and never be ashamed to have another of our comrades to lend you a hand. You can rely on those who are and can be good friends to you. Understood! (Ichigo finished with a proud smirk. Surprisingly, the new members of Squad Fourteen smirked proudly as they were in silence agreement as they pushed back and roared bravely as they continued to attack the Hollows. With that said and done, Ichigo charged up enough Reiryoku as he unleashed his Reiatsu of white and blue. Staring hard at the howling Menos Grandes, Ichigo reel in his right Zangetsu horizontally. Ichigo growls at the Menos Grande.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Take this! Getsuga… TENSHO! (Ichigo shouted as he unleash a crescent shaped energy blade across the sky that enlarged widely as it lands its mark on the Menos Grandes, whom are howling painfully. The Getsuga Tensho soon enveloped them within it as the Menos Grandes were obliterated completely. Within a few more minutes, all of the Hollows are slain by the newly recruited members of Squad Fourteen.)

[Wilderness, Tokyo Prefecture] [June 16th 2003]

(Time passed and the sun began to rise. Outside of the city were Ichigo, Ginjo and their newly acquired recruits in their Soul forms and carrying backpacks on their backs, readying to search for more Reiryoku humans to recruit and to train for the ultimate showdown. Ichigo, looking serious, was watching the sun rising.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: (Thought: Hate to admit it, but Shunsui and Kisuke were right. Being a captain, is fun.) (Ichigo and the rest of the squad choose to view the sunrise for a little bit until it was in place and head off to their next destination.)

[Koyoshin Hotel, Nagoya City, Aichi Prefecture]

(The scene changes to a hotel at the city of Nagoya in the Aichi Prefecture where an event is currently happening at night. Inside a hotel room was a pink haired teenage girl at the age of 17 with blue eyes as pure as her heart, wearing a white short sleeved buttoned shirt that was being unbuttoned by a lustful looking muscular man, red skirt, long white socks and brown shoes. While this was happening, a bald middle-aged man was seeing her being undressed and another, completely naked as his cock was being aroused.)

Man: I must say high school girls are tempting. (The man said excitedly. The muscular man finished unbuttoning her shirt as it revealed the uneased and embarrassed girl's big bosoms, perfect skin and cyan bra.)

Man #2: How do you like this sold body? It's as if you were born to this world to have sex! (The second man commented. The girl hesitantly replied.)

[?]: Tha… that's not true. (The men however snickered as they plan to change that. Originally one of them, their leader, has been raping a 14 year old girl by the name of Rinka Okino and that they, a group of five men and more, joined in the "fun" of having sex with said girl. However, the girl, Rinka, proposed to have a switch with the more beautiful pink haired girl who was ten times more beautiful and gorgeous than her, which they agreed. In fact, they told the girl that they were the ones who have been raping Rinka and would've continue to use her as her own personal sex toy if she agreed to make a switch, in other words, they would have her in the place of Rinka, while leaving out the part that it was Rinka's idea. Reluctantly, the girl, Otome Sakuragi, agreed with those terms, met up with the leader of the group and headed off to the Koyoshin Hotel where they are at this moment.)

Man: Now spread your legs and lit up your skirt. (The man commanded. Otome gasped in surprise.)

Otome Sakuragi: What!? Oh no…

Leader: Hey, do you understand the situation you're in? (A third man exclaimed. Sadly, Otome knew all too well.)

Otome Sakuragi: Y-yes. (Otome said. Then she lift up her skirt, revealing her matching panties to the laughing man who were undoubtedly loving this.)

Otome Sakuragi: A-ah? About the promise…

Leader: Oh. Don't worry about that. You can leave everything to me. (The muscular man said as he pulled down the bra a bit, revealing her left breast while Otome gasped mildly. The other man widen his eyes in amazement of and howled excitedly at her breast size.)

Man: I knew all along but your breast size still impresses me. (The muscular man placed his hand on Otome's breasts as he begins to massage them and commented.)

Man #2: Wow, they're so soft! (Otome felt really uncomfortable about this and softly spoke.)

Otome Sakuragi: No… stop! It hurts. (Her plead unfortunately felt on deaf ears. The muscular man laughs excitedly.)

Man #2: It's awesome having this beautiful body with us. (The second man commented.)

Man: And down here too! (The first man said, reaching for the girl's vagina. Upon reaching it, Otome's gasp of shock turns into a scream of fear as she looked down. While the men were too focus on Otome, a mysterious being was racing there in an instantaneous speed. All while he could not be seen by the public as they did not have any spiritual aware to see him. While two of the men were viewing her vagina, the leader was holding the fearful looking Otome with his arms. Then she was placed on the bed on her back as Otome raised her head at them.)

Otome Sakuragi: W-what are you… (Then Otome said in shock that the bald man was currently hold on her skirt.)

Man: Well then, Miss Otome. Let's have lots of fun tonight. (The bald man commented as he took off Otome's skirt. Otome however was shivering in confusion and fear.)

Otome Sakuragi: Uh…?! You said you were "just going to watch." (A teary looking Otome said.)

Man: I'm sorry, Miss Otome. There's no way we can hold back here. (Otome widen her eyes in shock of this.)

Man #4: I'll take off her panties! (That's when an overweighed man with black hair said as he did that while a closed eyes Otome struggles to maintain her courage and not shedding a tear. Then, the fat and muscular men got a hold of her legs as they spread them, much to her dismay.)

Leader: I say it's time.

Man #4: Time for the main event. (The fat man said. Otome gasped confused.)

Otome Sakuragi: What!? What do you mean by, main event? (Otome asked.)

Leader: Isn't it obvious? (The leader exclaimed with his arms in the air. Then an illustrations appeared in the form of multiple sex toys such as dildos and etc.)

Leader (Voice-Over): We've been withholding ourselves from masturbating for a week just for this day. Everyone wants you so bad… We can't change it! (The illustrations ends. The men started to lick on Otome as if she was ice cream while she was screaming in reaction with her tongue sticking out. Then, the spiky brown hair muscular man got close to Otome.)

Man #2: All right, I'll take good care of you. (The man said as he puts two finger into her vagina slowly while Otome clenched on her teeth, desperately not trying to get aroused from it. The man reel in and out as Otome groans each time he thrusts his fingers in her pussy.)

Man #2: I'll make you cum in no time. Here, HERE! (Otome grunts struggling as she felt back on the bed. The man continues to thrusts his fingers.)

Man #2: Yes! Cum! Cum some more! (After the man stopped, the fat one laughs at the scene as he crawls into the bed.)

Man #4: Wow! She's cumming, she's cumming! (The fat man said.)

Leader: Now fucking you will be feel the best! (The leader said. The fat man chuckles as he said.)

Man #4: She looks so tasty! (Then, the fat man moved the shivering Otome to her left side as she fear grew much worse.)

Otome Sakuragi: Please! Don't!

Man #2: Heave ho! (The brown hair man said as he positioned Otome in right on the spot where his long penis is aching to break her clitoris.)

Man #2: Comfortable at last!

Otome Sakuragi: (Thought: No! This can't be happening!? I… I don't…) (Otome briefly thought of a brown hair man with brown eyes wearing his white shirt and black pants, smiling happily. Tears started to shed from her eyes.)

Otome Sakuragi: Please! I want to have my first time with someone I love! (Otome desperately pleaded.)

Otome Sakuragi: So please, anything but that? (Otome tearfully pleaded. However, her pleads were ignore as the brown hair man was grinning darkly as he said.)

Man #2: Well then, here we go. (In slow motion, the man moved his cock inch by inch toward her unbroken clitoris. As it was happening the sadden Otome was closing her eyes, preparing for the evitable.)

Otome Sakuragi: (Thought: No. This can't be happening? Rinka, I'm sorry Kazuki and I didn't know what they had done to you but it looks like I'm gonna experience the same as you. Kazuki, I'm sorry that you couldn't be my first. I know this may not worked, but… please, someone… SAVE ME!) (Just as the man grunts as he thought he hit right on his target, he and the others were in for a shocking twist. After chuckling in suppose victory, the men turns to see, much to her shocking surprise that Otome was gone and that there was no blood on the sheet.)

Man: What the…?

Man #2: Where did Otome go?

Man #4: But she was here a second ago? I mean people don't just vanish into thin air like that?

Man #3: Just what is going on here? (Then not of nowhere, a fist impale the third man right through his chest.)

All: Huh? (They all turn and much to their widen shock, saw their companion's heart still beating and flowing in the air, much to said man's frighten shock. Also to add more shock, they found the missing Otome hovering in the air as they saw some kind of blur carrying her in one arm. The leader realized what was happening as he shouted.)

Leader: No! Don't! (Suddenly the third man's heart was shaking until moments, it was finally crushed as blood splattered from the destroyed heart, thus killing the man as his eyes went blank and fell to the ground dead. The rest of the men gasped in shock with fearful expressions to see one of their own's heart exploding like that. The leader growl in rage as he knew the true cause of his accomplice's death.)

Man #4: Wait, that's Otome! But how is she flowing up in the air like that? (The fat man commented. Out of nowhere, the leader brought out a knife and fired a green energy slash on the fat man and along with the rest of his accomplices as they felt a strange feeling growing inside of them. Then they turn to their leader, who still had his frown, holding his weapon as some of them were confused yet some were also enraged.)

Man #4: Ah, Tetsu? Where did you did that knife? (The fat man asked.)

Man #2: And why did you cut us!? I mean we don't have any cuts and all, but… (That's when the leader… Tetsu shouted at his accomplices.)

Tetsu: All of you, shut up! I didn't attack you, I merely gave you a portion of my Spirit Power, granting you some Spiritual Awareness. (The men gasped in confusion, thinking that the man they follow has lost it or something. However, Tetsu pointed to the direction of the blur holding Otome as they widen their eyes in shock. Otome started to regain consciousness as her eyes slowly opened, seeing a mysterious blur of a figure holding her.)

Otome Sakuragi: (Thought: Huh? A blur?) (Otome thought. Then as light was starting to shine on her as if her eyes were gaining a new type of sight. Soon after that, Otome's vision of the blur starts to clear as the blur turns into a young fair build man of the age of seventeen, slightly older than her. The being had black spiky hair, tan skin, red eyes, normally white sclera but they were crimson red as he wore a skeleton-like red mask in the shape of some kind of monster concealing his identity. He wore a black tunic, English-style, with matching baggy pants, brown boots, a red belt, a red mail-like undershirt with long sleeves, golden armor on his chest and shoulder guards, brown arm guards with black gloves, a long red coat with the number fourteen in Latin numeral character (XIV) inside a shield symbol, and carrying on his back was a knight sword with a black hilt, and the blade in the shape of a diamond. Otome looked awestruck at her savior while the rest of the immoral men were gasping in shock of the appearance of this strange man who came out of nowhere and crashed their "main event." Tetsu on the other hand was shivering in anger of the man beforehand.)

Tetsu: (Thought: Goddamn it! GODDAMN IT! They found me!) (The mysterious man turns to Otome, who felt a bit uneasy since he was wearing a mask that was quite terrifying. The man soften his expression and asked in a high tone voice.)

[?]: Are you okay, Otome? (Otome was confused, but for some reason, she felt something familiar about this man. She also felt something warm within him.)

Otome Sakuragi: (Thought: For some strange reason, there's something dark about this man, but it isn't anything evil. And that voice. Why do I recognize that voice?) (Otome thought. The man was admiring the pink haired girl as the spiky brown hair man rushes in on him.)

Man #2: BASTARD! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO KILLED YOSHI!? (Just as the man got closed to the being and Otome, they vanished out of thin air, much to the other man's shock. Out of nowhere, a slash was made as the being was holding his grip on his sword that had some blood stains on its edge. The brown hair man's expression was shock as instantly blood was spilling as he was bisect in half vertically. The men were gasping fearfully, even Tetsu was shivering in fear.)

Man #4: Oh no! Not Ito too! (The fat man stated fearfully. The man, Ito's sliced corpse fell into the ground completely lifeless. While he was please on the inside, the man didn't seem that much excited but serious looking.)

[?]: Hmph! Not bad for a combination of Flash Steps and the art of Stragenica. (The man said. Otome, on the other hand, rose a brow in interest at the names of the fighting styles and/or techniques her savior used.)

Otome Sakuragi: (Thought: Flash steps? Stragenica? While I know that we moved in high speed movement…) (Otome recalled how she was saved from being penetrated by Ito and the next scene of how the red mask man instantly dodges the assault from Ito, but grabbed and swinged his sword, slicing the immoral man in half.)

Otome Sakuragi: (Thought: I know I have taken a recent interest in the language and don't know a lot of its words, but I know for a fact that Stragenica is the combine word of Strages technica, or the Cutting Technique in Latin. Furthermore, this force of his may be dark, but it's pure of goodness on the inside of this… this man.) (Otome thought that as she could feel a Reiatsu-like force in red aura surrounding the man and that includes her as well. Tetsu was boiling with rage and hate for this man who interfere and foil his plans.)

Tetsu: Don't just stand there! Get him and take back Otome! (Tetsu ordered. The bald man and fat man were looking irritated and frightful at Tetsu and his demand. Coming into the room were two muscular men with brown hair, the left one was light brown and neck lengthen, and the right one was dark brown with short hair.)

Tetsu: Do it like I taught you, Hirata and Hisato! Drain his Demon Energy! It's time to show this lackey bastard, the true power of our hatred for those Reaper Punishers! (The two young men rose her hands at the direction of the reaper being until a 36 year old woman, with a youthful appearance wearing a similar attire as the young reaper, minus the coat and armor, and possessing long black hair, black eyes, great large bosoms, while having a black jacket with fur pink trims, instantly appears and chant.)

[?]: "Shocking truth may vocally and emotionally crush your heart, but upon the roaring tremor of the raging sounds of clouds. Repent or face the consequence of the striking might toward the earth and the soon to come cracked hole in your soul." Sioita 36: Fulmenu! (From her incantation, raging lightning bolts came out of her hand and inflict a lot of damages into the screaming Hisato and Hirata until the entire spell engulf them into a pillar of demonic energy lightning. After the Sioita ended, both battered and beaten men's eyes were blanked and felt to the ground dead. The woman who casted the Sioita stared hard at the corpses with utter disgust and rage.)

[?]: You shameful bastards need to learn this lesson. YOU CAN'T JUST GO OUT AND RAPE WHOEVER YOU PLEASE! NOT ON OUR WATCH! If there ever is a next time, I won't be holding back and give you a more severe punishment! (Out of nowhere, the fat man got a hold of the woman's wrist, chuckling crazily.)

Man #4: I got you now, Missy. If Otome will be a nice treat to penetrate then you'll be even ten times tastier! (The fat man commented. Then out of nowhere, a circle of molten heat appeared on the ground he was standing on, much to the fat man's confusion. Then, he turn to see the male reaper who has recently casted a new spell with one hand.)

[?]: Yeah, right. You pathetic dumbass tub of lard! Have a taste of Sioita 11: Eruptio! (The man said, much to the fat man's fearsome shock. Even with some time, a pillar of raging lava erupted from the ground of the man in a circular pattern as it engulfed him and inflicting a lot of pain and damages. The fat man screams painfully. The bald man and Tetsu were watching in pure shock of how their group were being taken out one by one.)

Tetsu: No! Not Kumaru too! (Tetsu shouted in frustration. After the Sioita ended, Kumaru, was clearly now dead as his lifeless body as burn into a crisped, most of his hair was burnt out, his skin was nearly blacken as coal with some crack on it and a agonized expression was left on his face. His corpse fall down to ground with his gripping hand easily cracked off from his arm. The bald man was shivering in fear of these two reapers.)

Man #2: (Thought: Dear God!? Almost everyone here is killed by these… Demons! We were supposed to have enjoyed Otome's incredible body, but now…) (The fear and power in the reaper took its toll on the bald man's courage as it completely evaporated as he turns for the door to escape.)

Man #2: SCREW THIS! I GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS MESS! (The male Reaper growls mildly at the shivering scream of the immoral man's voice.)

[?]: Jeez, he's such a pest, even if he's not fighting. (Nobukaga said annoyed, much to Otome's confusion in awkward expression. Nobukaga and the woman's expressions were in awkwardly annoyance as the woman nodded.)

[?]: Agree, Captain. Turn Around, Crepusfilia (Latin: Twilight Princess). (The man's command release the seal form of her longsword as it took a new form of a Rapier with the hilt in the color of black and cyan, the blade was thin and black, and the pommel was diamond shape.)

[?]: Now Bite, CREPUSFILIA! (The woman released as frenzy moving black demonic energy blast as it managed to land on its hit and form into a fang shaped mouth as bites the bald man, much to his screaming pain. As there was a raging wave of Demon Energy going, Tetsu was clenching his teeth in utter rage and fear of what he was seeing.)

Tetsu: (Thought: Damn it! Even Kanbe was unable to escape from these Reapers' wrath?!) (After the technique ended, Kanbe's decapitated head fell down to the ground along with his headless body. Tetsu with shivering eyes looked around to see his group's cruel fate at the hands of the Demon Reapers.)

Tetsu: (Thought: This can't be happening? Yoshi! Ito! Hirata! Hisato! Kumaru! And now Kanbe! All of them are dead!)

[?/Nobukaga]: In case you were wondering, I knew that this was gonna happen. (Tetsu gasped in shock. The male Demon Reaper continues.)

[?]: Before moving to Nagoya as a child, I gave Otome a special item that would alert me of her ever being in any danger such as this. I'm glad that she brings it with her even when she goes to school. (Otome looked confused at the Reaper's statement.)

Otome Sakuragi: (Thought: Special item? What is he talking about…) (That's when a realization came to mind in Otome's head as she recalls this morning before her encounter with Tetsu of a tiny dragon sculpture that she received from a close friend of her before she moved away from her hometown and prior to meeting Kazuki and Rinka.)

Otome Sakuragi: (Thought: But… that was a gift my special friend Nobu gave me before I moved to Nagoya here. How does this… Reaper as Tetsu called him know about it. Unless…) (Before Otome come puzzle it together, the woman Demon Reaper held her opened hand in front of her face as it forced Otome into a trace of sleep, making her fall asleep. The Demon Reaper turns to his comrade close to him and Otome.)

[?]: Atsuko?

Atsuko Umeki: No need to worry for your old friend, Captain. I merely put her asleep for the rest of the night. By morning, she'll wake up. (Then both Demon Reapers turn to Tetsu with serious expression.)

Atsuko Umeki: Ah, yes. I know you. Tetsu Uchima, or rather, Eiji Tokunaga. You were once a potential candidate to receive the honor of become Asia's very first Substitute Demon Reaper. However, if memory serves me right, I not only proofed myself worthy of acquiring Demon Reaper powers but you were found guilty for stealing the power of other Demon Reapers and trying to assault me like you almost did to Otome. (Tetsu clenched his teeth in pure rage of being reminded of how he had his life turn into a living hell. He truly remember his teenage years of how he was strong from the theft of Demon Reaper power he committed but even that wasn't enough to compete against Atsuko Umeki here.)

Tetsu Uchima: And what about him! (Tetsu said, pointing to the man next to Atsuko.)

[?]: Me, I'm a different case. Not only was I born from the union of a Demon and a Human, but I was born with the power of an Ire. (Nobukaga released his Daemosura (Demonic Pressure) in the room as Tetsu did the same thing as well. While Tetsu's Daemosura was great and pink, it was no effect nor match for the male Substitute Demon Reaper's immense powerful Daemosura as it was also enhanced from his Ire mask. Before they could battle, the Substitute Demon Reaper handed Otome to the first Substitute Demon Reaper.)

[Ire Mask] [?]: Get her away from here, things are about to get ugly here, Atsuko. I trust you, Lieutenant. (Atsuko smirked proudly.)

Atsuko Umeki: Don't worry yourself much either, Captain Nobukaga Oda. You can take down this jerk. After all, you did managed to create such great changes to the Demon Society through each of your battles for the world itself. Just like that Substitute Soul Reaper from Karakura. (Nobukaga closed his eyes, thinking about a smirking Ichigo Kurosaki.)

[Ire Mask] Nobukaga Oda: (Thought: Ichigo.) None of that matters right now. Now go! (With a single nod, Atsuko Flash Stepped away with the sleeping Otome. Nobukaga smirked darkly underneath his mask.)

[Ire Mask] Nobukaga Oda: Now then, I do believe that I can kill you without holding back! (Despite his initial fear, Tetsu smirked sinisterly at Nobukaga.)

Tetsu Uchima: Big talk for a little boy like you. Let's see if your bite is just as powerful as your bark. (Tetsu stated as he formed some kind pose with his hand as he was engulfed with Daemotentia (Demonic/Demon Power). Once the cloak faded away his body was different, he had rough skin in grey, red scales around his body, clawed fingers, musuclar body as if he had worn his clothes they would have gotten torn, yellow eyes, and dark brown spiky hair. Despite the dramatic change to Tetsu's body as he roars and releases a lot of Daemotentia, Nobukaga remains fearless and unimpressed.)

[Ire Mask] Nobukaga Oda: Oh that's right. I almost forgot that you were a Substitute Demon Reaper Candidate. However you only started to get that power by stealing it from other Demon Reapers.

[Demon Form] Tetsu Uchima: Yes, but as I recall the original Demons that created the Demon Society were into stealing what wasn't theirs until they rebel against the rest of their brethren's sinister plan to conquer the World of the Living in Hell. (Nobukaga closed his eyes briefly as he reopened them with a serious expression on his face.)

[Ire Mask] Nobukaga Oda: That's ancient history and it's got little to do with you, you disgusting piece of shit! For the crimes of power theft, statutory rape and attempted sexual assault I hereby sentence you into the depths of hell for all eternality! And I shall sentence there myself with my Necodaecro, OCCIDOSOL! (Latin: Killing Sun) (With no more words to say both men charged in on each other as a crash was made and created a hole in the hotel of where the room is.)

[Nagoya City, Aichi Prefecture]

(Outside of the entire hotel, explosive sounds were made and smokes were flowing out of the hole of the room and roof, much to the public's sudden surprise. Some of the civilians looked either shock, grunting or widen eyes as big as white plates at the sight of the fight they did not know or could see without spiritual awareness. On another rooftop of a building was Atsuko Umeki holding the semi-naked Otome Sakuragi who was asleep from a spell she casted on her.)

[?]: You sure, the Lord can handle this fight? (A new voice was heard. Atsuko turns to see a young man the same age as Nobukaga, but with neck length black hair, blue eyes, wearing a similar uniform as her and Nobukaga minus the coat and armor, but like Atsuko, was wearing an armband with a badge in gold and in it was the Roman Number 14 and the symbol of a raven, around his left bicep, and carrying a blue hilted Necodaecro, in its sealed form of a knight sword. Alongside him, were two more Substitute Demon Reapers; the left one is an 18 year old man with spiky blonde hair, yellow eyes, a fair musuclar build wearing his Demon Reaper uniform but with his sleeves cut off and carrying a pewter-colored Necodaecro in the sealed form of a longsword. And the right one is a beautiful woman of age 16, with long blue hair, grey eyes, with fair skin, big breasts, and a hourglass body, wearing a Demon Reaper uniform as well, but added a skirt to it and carries her yellow-hilted Necodaecro, by the right side as it is in the seal form of a saber. The tough blonde Substitute Demon Reaper laughs hysterically.)

[?]: Jesus, Mitsura. What's with all of the gloom and doom going on in that head of yours? We've all see the power our lord has and there's no way he'll lose to a pedophile lowlife like this Tetsu. Even if he was a candidate to be the first Substitute Demon Reaper. (Seiki said. The girl sighed exasperatedly.)

Masazumi Hoashi: Honestly, Seiki. One of these days that overconfidence of yours will be the death of you. But in this case, I have to agree with you. (All three Demon Reapers were conversing while viewing the battle at hand. Nobukaga with his glowing Necodaecro counters the knife strikes of Tetsu without losing count or slowing down as he lands a few perfect slashes on the grunting Tetsu as he was bleeding from his received injuries.)

Masazumi Hoashi: After all, our lord captain here is no slouch and within his veins is the blood of his Demon Reaper father flowing. Raging to punish those who have sinned and to ensure the safety of the innocent. While the world always thought that Demons were all pure evil, there are actually some who are pure good at heart as well. (Masazumi said as she and her colleagues/friends were watching both Nobukaga and Tetsu clashing in aura at rapid speed repeatedly. As both Demon Reapers were equally match, it was a stalemate until Nobukaga chose to release a little more Daemotentia as he was turning the tides in his favor as they continued to swing blades and trying to gain ground in this fight.)

Mitsura Akechi: Yes, I can see it. And I have no doubt that I believed that the Demon Society thought once the first male Substitute Demon Reaper was chosen, he would be made a target. Tetsu would eventually set his sights on him, trying to get him to turn on the Demon Society. I got pretty infuriated at the captains who initially chose to use our lord in that position as bait and then eliminate him and Tetsu both. (Mitsura said that last part with anger in his tone. However he soften as he continues.)

Mitsura Akechi: But… Like the Soul Society, once the Demon Society got in contact with him, their opinions on what to do with him changed. (Atsuko nodded with a proud smirk on her face as she was viewing the fight.)

Atsuko Umeki: Instead of getting rid of him like they originally planned. They chose to lend him their strength and to let him choose which path to take. And instead of what I originally thought he would make, he still remain as the man you and the rest of his friends back in Azuchi claim he would be; a man who fights and kills to protect, not destruct. (Atsuko's smirk grew bigger into a happy smile.)

Atsuko Umeki: I can't help but be proud to know that the Substitute Demon Reaper that came after me is Nobukaga. (Atsuko finished. Mitsura smiled as he thought of Nobukaga.)

Mitsura Akechi: To think that the iron will and actions of one man manages to change the Demon Society's centuries of inflexibility. Just as that Substitute Soul Reaper did change the Soul Society's. Lord Nobukaga…

Atsuko, Mitsura, Masazumi, & Seiki: Win! (In the sky, both Nobukaga and Tetsu were flying in another stalemate as they separate and stare down with a broken masked Nobukaga looking serious and an evil smiling Tetsu. After a few flash steps and swings at the blocking Tetsu while landing hits as well, Nobukaga charged up and released an energy slash technique in the color of black and purple at Tetsu. Tetsu defended his face with his hand while he smirks back.)

[Demon Form] Tetsu Uchima: Is that it? If that's how strong your Solden Inferdito can be? I'm not that impressed little boy! (Tetsu states arrogantly.)

[Ire Mask] Nobukaga Oda: Wrong, fool! That wasn't a Solden Inferdito. Just a taste of my power. (The Demon Formed Tetsu gasped in shock with widen eyes. Nobukaga continues.)

[Ire Mask] Nobukaga Oda: And before you get it in your head of saying, "you and I are a lot alike." That's where you're wrong. True I want power but what I craved is the power to protect not just my loved one, but any innocent person at any place and any time as soon as I sense it happening as I want. I wanna create a world without any more victims falling into darkness, where everyone can let their lives in peace. (While Nobukaga was talking, Tetsu was shaking in disbelief and rage at the boy before him.)

[Ire Mask] Nobukaga Oda: That includes Otome as well. So, killing you will keep her safe and also prove my point that no matter how long it takes, nightmares never lasts. (Then, Nobukaga narrow his eyes at Tetsu as he had a smirk underneath his mask.)

[Ire Mask] Nobukaga Oda: I bet that it must be killing you knowing that a true half-Demon like me has gain the power that surpasses yours and that you are nothing now. (Nobukaga said mockingly. That did it as Tetsu was infuriated beyond the point of being enraged. Soon, both men drew forth their Necodaecro(s) and said one word…)

Nobukaga & Tetsu: MUS…VO! (Their Daemosura(s) were raging out as they were covered in them. Afterwards, both men's attires were different. Tetsu has gain an attire similar to the Huns as he wore a red fur cape, orange armor, red long sleeve shirt, matching baggy pants, waist plates and his knife turns into a wicked looking sabre with the spikes being red. And Nobukaga, had the same attire but with black armor instead as his chest, sides of his waists, shins, boots were all armor plates. His coat was still there, but his tunic had longer lapels that were torn looking on the edges and opened with a high collar, and a couple of bands around his neck, wrists and his Necodaecro was thinner and in black color of the blade while purple demon energy was pouring out of it, the guard being patterned in flames, the hilt was black and purple, and pommel having a chain attach to it.)

[Demon Form/Musvo] Tetsu Uchima: Utorlibidine Hirudovi! (Latin: Enjoying Lust of the Leech Conqueror) (Tetsu said savagely.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: Inferna Occidiosol. (Latin: Hell Chain Killing Sun) (After staring down for a while, both Demon Reapers flash stepped close enough and resume their sword bashing at each other in their Necodaecro(s') Musvo (Latin: Final Release). Too bad for Tetsu, Nobukaga's speed has increased a lot from not just his Irefication, but with the release of his Musvo as he lands several cuts at the grunting Tetsu who failed to hit him as he kept on dodging them with instant Flash steps. While he succeeded in blocking some of his attack briefly, Tetsu couldn't keep on with Nobukaga's newly enhanced speed as he vanished and reappeared behind Tetsu and powers for his signature technique.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: SOLDEN INFERDITO! (Nobukaga shouted as he unleashed a large scale black and purple Solden Inferdito all across the sky with Tetsu inside it, grunting painfully. As an effect from the technique it created raging winds blowing as the other Substitute Demon Reapers were covering their faces from the wind currents. Back to the battle, Nobukaga watch as the smokes clear to revealed a badly injured Tetsu panting a lot while holding on to the severed hole where his entire left arm used to be. Then Tetsu turns to Nobukaga after he instantly approach him with a swing, which he miraculously blocks in and growls at the young, but powerful Demon Reaper before him.)

[Demon Form/Musvo] Tetsu Uchima: (Thought: Damn it! God- damn it! How? How is it that this boy's power is superior to mine!?] (Both Tetsu and Nobukaga did a sword strike repeatedly at each other. In slow motion, Tetsu managed to land some hits as his sabre was stain with blood and the same is said for Nobukaga as his black blade was coated in blood as well.)

[Demon Form/Musvo] Tetsu Uchima: (Thought: All this rage and power thrown at me for some gorgeous pink hair high school girl!? Someone he regards as a close friend? All while I continue to do these acts to also increase my own power. Demons get more powerful once they take the pure innocence of goody two shoes girls like Otome and that girl Rinka.) (During the clash of swords, Tetsu saw how quiet and serious Nobukaga was being.)

[Demon Form/Musvo] Tetsu Uchima: (Thought: And yet, when I look at this boy, he not only doesn't do that, but he gets empowered whenever he has slain any who have commit the most heinous of sins. He's disgusted of me yet trying to see the whole reason to why I do it. Trying to see it from my view.) (Scenes shows the serious looking Tetsu staring down on Nobukaga was it was patterning it within his eye.)

[Demon Form/Musvo] Tetsu Uchima: (Thought: So tell me… You understand the reasons to why I did what I did to get stronger back then even though you oppose everything I am right now.) NOBUKAGAAA! (Tetsu shouted as he powers up a lot of Demon Energy and aims his sword at Nobukaga.)

[Demon Form/Musvo] Tetsu Uchima: SANGUISVI IRABUUUUU! (Tetsu shouted as he fired a powerful blood red energy beam directly at the staring Nobukaga Oda as it engulfed him completely. Tetsu smirked evilly until he gasped to see an undamaged Nobukaga with his right arm held out as some remaining Daemosura in his palm was starting to fade away. Tetsu's eyes were widen in complete shock and shaking fearfully. In a mere second, Nobukaga grunts as he lands swing at Tetsu as a long cut was made on his falling body as blood was spilling from his recently new cut. Nobukaga flew down chasing the falling Tetsu.)

[Park, Nagoya City, Aichi Prefecture]

(Both Demon Reapers landed on the ground in feet, but the impact of that force made the ground they stand on crack as some surfaces were pushed out. Three times swords clashes as both men were clenching their teeth while trying to land a hit at the other. As Nobukaga moved back and wait, the angered Tetsu battle cries forward as Nobukaga closed his eyes as the other upper half of his mask broke off as he charged up and swinged his sword Tetsu tried to block it until it fired another Solden Inferdito, but this one was pure black and purple and fully enhanced as the blade of Tetsu's Necodaecro broke in half and he himself got directly hit by Nobukaga's finishing blow as the enhanced Solden Inferdito got bigger and Tetsu's body was springing a lot of blood as his body was being ripped in half slowly. Tetsu screams painfully/loudly as his body was literally being torn apart in the middle as it turn to left. After the Solden Inferdito stops, slowly the bisected Tetsu fall to the ground with the lower half falling backward and his upper half falling forward with his face in beyond agony and shock at his defeat. Tetsu crashed down hard with blood on his lips while shivering painfully as he was currently. Losing a lot of blood and Demon Energy, Tetsu reverted back to normal, even to his other half of his body as he got to think.)

Tetsu Uchima: (Thought: I can't believe it. I… I actually loss. Nobukaga… even… even if we had our roles switched, you wouldn't have turned out like me? If… if you had been the first one to appeared instead, would you have brought such changes to the whole world itself…) (Tetsu thought as he looked up to the direction of bang covered Nobukaga Oda in his Musvo form staring down with a soften expression with his sclera completely white once more.)

[Musvo] Tetsu Uchima: (Thought: Such thing as self-control was nothing within my reach as it was for you. Nobukaga, if… if you had been the first Oda in the Sengoku Period instead of Nobunaga, perhaps the chaos would've ended much earlier with less bloodshed. And maybe… if I… I was a different man and wasn't trying to force myself on Umeki and other women and treated them a whole like better…) Well, are you gonna do it now? (Nobukaga calmly shook his head.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: You're already almost there. However, if you have one last request, as long as it's nothing immoral, then consider it done. You must have something you've left behind. Speak. (Nobukaga said as he bended down on one knee and listens in as Tetsu moved his mouth and whispers his last wish to him. Afterward, Nobukaga gasped mildly, but nodded calmly.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: Very well. I have heard your wish and it will be granted. (The nearly dead Tetsu smiled happily, for the first time in his life as he breathe his final breath and said.)

Tetsu Uchima: Th… thank you. (After that, silence was all over the park as wind blows. Out of nowhere a gun was drawn and aiming at Nobukaga. The wielder was a twin tail brown hair 14 year old girl with brown hair, looking in a vengeful expression at him wearing a strapped sleeveless orange shirt, a yellow skirt, long stripped socks and red shoes. In an instant the rest of the members of Squad Fourteen rushes in to apprehend the girl from killing their leader until… Nobukaga instantly charged and used a double palm attack to not only redirect the gun's aim as it fired and missed, but completed destroyed it, much to the impression of the Substitute Demon Reapers and to the shock of the girl. While the girl was glaring at Nobukaga and his squad members, she was trembling in fear upon receiving the end glare of the pissed out Nobukaga.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: You! You're Rinka Okino, the younger sister of Kazuki Okino and a supposed friend of my friend Otome. Aren't you? (Rinka shrieks in shock. Seiki looked surprised.)

Seiki Takakuma: Rinka Okino, you mean the girl who fell victim by Tetsu himself. (Seiki said while the growling and shivering Rinka desperately keep her brave expression and view at them, Nobukaga specifically. Then Seiki had an awkward confused expression with a few question mark popping.)

Seiki Takakuma: Wait a minute, if she was aiming at Lord Captain Oda, then does that mean that she can see us? (Seiki asked, particularly to his teammates while they were too serious and busy at the situation at hand.)

Masazumi Hoashi: That's beside the point, Seiki. That ungrateful bitch. How dare she try to kill our lord with a convectional weapon? (Masazumi cursed with a bit of anger in her tone. While they stare down at the possibly sex-addicted victim, the remains of the gun was glowing with Demon Energy leaving it.)

Atsuko Umeki: And it wasn't a convectional weapon at all. Its bullets were enhanced with Demon Energy. If Captain Oda didn't noticed her, she would've gotten a clear shot at him. (Atsuko explained. Mitsura growled angrily.)

Mitsura Akechi: Why you… You were aiming for the kill, weren't you!? (That's when the breaking point in Rinka reached its limit.)

Rinka Okino: OUT OF MY WAY! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD! (Rinka screamed as the other except for Atsuko restrains her effortlessly. Rinka yells angrily/grievingly.)

Rinka Okino: Don't die! Don't die Tetsu. With your help, I can finally have Kazuki to myself even if you want to have Otome in my place and… and… AND… I want more! MORE…. PLEASE GIVE ME MORE SEX TETSU! (A crying Rinka begs loudly at Tetsu's corpse.)

Atsuko Umeki: THAT'S ENOUGH, HE'S DEAD! (Atsuko shouted back, which cause shock to Rinka. Atsuko continues.)

Atsuko Umeki: That's enough, he can't taint you anymore nor will any of those men. And nevertheless, you couldn't have done anything to save his already worthless life. Because if he had to be allow to live, he would continue to harm and rape innocent women. (Rinka gasped softly.)

Atsuko Umeki: He was the one who took away your chance for a normal day, he did. But the person who finally freed you, Otome and even him… (Wind blows across the field as a serious looking Nobukaga continue to watch Tetsu's corpse.)

Atsuko Umeki: Was Nobukaga. (Atsuko finished. After a couple of minutes staring, Nobukaga finally said.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: Mitsura.

Mitsura Akechi: Sir! (Mitsura replied.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: I want you to gather the bodies of Tetsu Uchima and his cohorts and tomorrow prepare to deliver them to the Demon Society with a unit. (Nobukaga ordered. Mitsura nodded.)

Mitsura Akechi: Yes sir! (Mitsura said saluting as he went to his task. Then he walks toward the rest of his squad members.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: Masazumi, used your Monita to repair the damages done to the hotel and erased any memories of who the occupants were in that room I was in. (Masazumi nodded as she Flash Stepped away to the Koyoshin Hotel. Then Nobukaga faced Seiki.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: Seiki. (Seiki smiled proudly, awaiting for his order as Nobukaga proceeded with a closed eye blank expression.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: Well, there's nothing more at the moment so let back to HQ, you and Atsuko are done for now. (Nobukaga said. Seiki looked awkwardly depressed with white eyes and cubic teeth and dropped jaws at what he was told to do.)

Seiki Takakuma: (Thought: Damn it! First Mitsura gets to pick up the bodies, and Masazumi gets to repair damages and erase traces of what just happened, but I sent back home. Jeez, the lord is truly a cruel man.) (Nobukaga walks to Atsuko, with a still asleep Otome. Knowing why he approach her, Atsuko handed the sleeping girl in Nobukaga's hands. As he looked at her face, her adorable sleeping face, Nobukaga was astonished to see how beautiful his old friend has grown into the woman she is. While he had a blank expression, Nobukaga was secretly blushing as a few heart beats were rapidly made. Then the remaining three Substitute Demon Reaper began walking as Rinka saw them leaving with Otome. Despite how she almost her childhood friend involve with the pedophile and his cohorts, Rinka was shaking of unsureness as she shouted.)

Rinka Okino: Wait! Where are you guys going with Otome? And if you're gonna erase the memories of those who recently knew of Tetsu and his associates then why are you leaving me out!? Do you really think I'm not much of a threat!? (Rinka asked rather frustrated. Nobukaga and the rest stopped but didn't turn around. Silence was in the breeze as Rinka, sobbing with tears in her eyes, clenching her teeth and shivering sadly.)

Rinka Okino: Damn it! I know for a fact that if you really are a close friend with Otome, you're gonna tell her everything, involving about me being the instigator of her involvement. After that she'll tell Kazuki and the whole town will know of my actions. I'll be branded a pariah in Nagoya for the rest of my life. (Rinka imagined the glaring stares of the people of Nagoya aiming at her for being the victim of rape and how they were disgusted with her. Without any more self-control, Rinka started to sob uncontrollably as she dropped to the ground.)

Rinka Okino: WHAT AM I GONNA DO? WHAT WILL I DO? NOW THAT TETSU IS DEAD, JUST WHAT TYPE OF FUTURE WILL I HAVE IN THIS WORLD?! (Rinka stated, completely lost and ashamed. Rinka continues sobbing a lot until Nobukaga starts to speak.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: You wanna hear the truth, I don't know. (The tearful Rinka gasped surprise. After turning her attention to him, Nobukaga continues.)

[Ire Mask/Musvo] Nobukaga Oda: Whatever happens in your future is yours and yours to make. Whether or not Otome and Kazuki will forgive you for your actions, it's up to them. Now that Tetsu and his cohorts are dead, you are no longer nor never going to be someone's pet or property. No matter how much darkness you have been drown into, you still have a sheik of light in your heart and even if you lost your family and friends' love and trust, lost bonds can be reforged. You're a pretty, smart girl Rinka. I'm sure you'll figure it out and overcome the sexual scars they left on you. (Rinka stare you, impressed and awestruck by the Demon Reaper hybrid's words. Then, he, Atsuko, Otome, and Seiki flash stepped away from the park and Nagoya. Rinka's frown slowly turns into a smile, a true happy, relieved smile with tears of joy coming out of her closed eyes.)

Rinka Okino: (Thought: Lord Nobukaga, thank you for feeing from that nightmare. Otome, I'm truly sorry for setting you up. You two, are the best thing to have ever happen in my life. When we meet again… I promise, I'll be a true, caring and brave woman. Even if you won't recognize me, I'll never forget this.) (Rinka moves her head toward the night sky, finally freed from the sexual torture and nightmare she has endured.)

[Otome's Subconscious]

(Blackness was everywhere in her sight as Otome groans. The scene did not show Otome as she was viewing her surroundings.)

Otome Sakuragi: Ah? Where… am I? What happened? I… I thought for certain… (During her eyes opening slowly with dazzling light shining as she began to hear voices.)

Tetsu Uchima (Voice-Over): _No!_ _Don't!_ (Tetsu's voice shouted. Then came the sound of a heart crushed and blood spilling.)

Ito (Past): _BASTARD! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO KILLED YOSHI!?_ (Ito's voice said. Next sound was instant speed and a sword slash as a cut was heard alongside with rapid spilling blood.)

Otome Sakuragi: Heh? What is that sound?

Kumaru (Voice-Over): _Oh no! Not Ito too!_ (Kumaru's voice said fearfully. Hirata and Hisato's screams were heard as lightning was also heard.)

Atsuko Umeki (Voice-Over): _You shameful bastards need to learn this lesson. YOU CAN'T JUST GO OUT AND RAPE WHOEVER YOU WANT AS YOU PLEASED! NOT ON OUR WATCH!_ (Atsuko's voice was shouting in a lecturous and angry tone. Otome gasped remembering her would-be penetrations and everyone before she was forced to sleep.)

Nobukaga Oda (Voice-Over): _I wanna create a world without any more victims falling into darkness, where everyone can let their lives in peace. That includes Otome as well._ (Nobukaga's vouce, without the high tone. While Otome was touched and impressed with her savior's hopes, dream and bravery, that's when she notices something familiar about his Ire-less voice as she had a flashback of her childhood. _At a park before she and her family moved to Nagoya, Otome, as a little child with short pink pink in a ponytail and wearing casual clothes, was sobbing knowing that she'll leave her hometown and the friends she has made and especially her best friend in front of her. While his face was darkened, he had spiky black hair, tan skin, wearing a red t-shirt, a ruby colored gem encased in a silver necklace, black shorts and sneaker. The tearful Otome spoke the news of her moving to her friend.)_

 _Otome Sakuragi (Kid): You see, my daddy got transfer at work a few days ago so me, my mommy and him are moving away. (The child Otome said in a high tone voice. The boy didn't said anything.)_

 _Otome Sakuragi (Kid): I don't know what to do? I mean I don't wanna leave you and the rest of our friends or…. (Before the sobbing Otome could finished the kid placed his hand on top of the confused girl's head and starting to slowly rub her head. Otome looked surprise by this as the boy let a small smile on his face.)_

 _Boy (Past): You don't have to say anything more. I get it. It's part of your dad's job to move. However far you go, don't ever think we are strangers. No matter what, we're friends for life. And friends for life never forget each other and will always have each other's back. (The boy said. After letting go, he reached for his pocket and brought out what was a dragon sculpture, which to Otome's confusion and comfort.)_

 _Otome Sakuragi (Kid): What is that? It looks like a dragon. (A sudden cheerful Otome asked.)_

 _Boy (Past): It's a dragon miniature. I got it for you for a special occasion. (Despite having a bit of tears on her eyes, Otome smiles brightly at the small, but meaningful gift she has received from her best friend. While she admires it, Otome secretly blushes at the sight of her best friend.)_

 _Boy (Past): No matter how far you go. No matter what it is. As long as you have that dragon miniature with you all time, I'll be there. (The whole scene whitens completely as the boy said one more word.)_

 _Boy (Past): Always._

[Oda Estate, Azuchi City, Shizuoka Prefecture] [June 17th 2003]

(Inside a comfortable and high-class bedroom for a young man, Otome woke up and move as she looked to her new surroundings. Otome looked around and saw nobody was in the room, but felt that she's been here before.)

Otome Sakuragi: (Thought: Where am I? One minute I was in hotel room getting raped and the next thing is that those men were getting killed one by one by these… Demon Reapers. What is a Demon Reaper?) (Otome thought. Hearing the sound of the door opening, Otome turns to see the Demon Reaper who saved her from being a "pet" of immoral men. The Substitute Demon Reaper had that blank expression as he casually said.)

Nobukaga Oda: Good morning. (Despite feeling a bit of awkwardness in the air, Otome, with a confused expression on her face, took in the man's greeting as she replied.)

Otome Sakuragi: Ah...? Good morning too. (Seeing that he wasn't wearing a mask anymore, Otome definitely starts to see something familiar with this man. Silence was in the room for a while until Nobukaga breaks the silence.)

Nobukaga Oda: So, how are my mother's sleeping gown treating you? (Nobukaga commented. Confused at first, Otome turns her head down to see that she was covered, much to her relief, in a sleeping gown. The nightgown wasn't in a sexy style as it was pink and white in color, sleeveless, with a red ribbon on the chest. Otome couldn't help but blush at how cute the nightgown was and how considerate the Demon Reaper is being to her.)

Otome Sakuragi: Well, thank for clothing me and saving me from being raped. I don't like the excessive use of violence or killing, but you only did it to saved me from harm and in the name of justice. Thank you. (Nobukaga nodded with the same blank expression. Think he frown knowing that he had to tell her.)

Nobukaga Oda: Otome, there's something that you need know behind that agreement. (Otome listens to Nobukaga as he told her everything about Tetsu originally being a candidate to be a Substitute Demon Reaper, how they are humans with Demon Reaper powers and that they are in charge of protecting souls and innocent humans from evil spirits known as Hollows, Ires, and punishing evil humans for the most heinous of crimes and sentence them in Hel, and finally about Rinka being the main instigator of her agreement to be their "sex pet." Otome cover her mouth with her hand in shock upon learning everything behind her savior's occupation, the history of Tetsu and Rinka's reasons for almost sending her to a world of hell as her.)

Otome Sakuragi: So Rinka was the one who told them about me and wanted to switch places with me so that she can have Kazuki. (Otome said depressed. Sadly, Nobukaga nodded. While Otome looked a bit hurt that she was betrayed by one of her closest friends since her arrival at Nagoya when she was a child. A part of Nobukaga felt ashamed for telling Otome of Rinka's betrayal of her and felt that after telling her that he is a Demon Reaper and that he is half-Demon himself that she would be terrified and disgusted with him.)

Otome Sakuragi: Still, now that those men are gone, I'm sure hope Rinka will try her best to control those urges they left on her. (Nobukaga gasped surprised by Otome's words of concern.)

Nobukaga Oda: You… you're actually thinking about forgiving her? (Otome looked at Nobukaga and thought about it carefully.)

Otome Sakuragi: Forgiving her, yes. Because whether or not it was her idea in the first place, she was just as much as a victim as I would've ended up. (Otome answered. Then her expression got narrow and serious but was still adorable to look at.)

Otome Sakuragi: But, my trust is something she has to earn back. Honestly after everything that has happened, I can't say for sure if I'll ever gonna trust her again. Maybe not now or tomorrow, but… (Otome's expression soften as she had a small smile on her face.)

Otome Sakuragi: It's not impossible. I'm confident that she'll work hard to regain both mine and Kazuki's trust. (Otome finished with a bright smile and closed eyes. Surprise at first, Nobukaga nevertheless had a small smile on his face, thankful that she still has her pure goodness and forgiving nature.)

Nobukaga Oda: Well, that's good to hear. Hearing your voice gives me more hope and even though you may now develop a fear of men or of Demon Reapers, I'll take it in order to help you heal. I'll take all the hate you possess for me being half-Demon as well. After all, no matter far you are. No matter what it is, I'll be there in your need. (Nobukaga on up on his feet as he turns, Otome couldn't help but gasped a bit as a realization came in mind.)

Otome Sakuragi: (Thought: Could he really be…!) Nobu! Is that you? (Nobukaga gasped in surprise, but then as he slowly turns Otome had brief flashbacks of her admiring her gift as the boy's face was cleared, revealing that it was none other than Nobukaga Oda smiling kindly at her. Flashback ends. Nobukaga faced her, but with some tears raining down his cheeks and a small smile on his face. Nevertheless, Nobukaga was happy to see his childhood friend after many years that passed after her and her family's move.)

Nobukaga Oda: Hi there, Meme. Long time no see. (Nobukaga said calmly. In mere moments, Otome jumped out of the bed and into her savior, her best friend's arms as she started to cry uncontrollably in slow motion. After they reached the floor with Nobukaga on his back, Otome sobs loudly, but happily to see her friend again. It isn't matter to her that he was born half-Demon or that he is a Demon Reaper, least of all a Substitute Demon Reaper, because despite his eccentric emotionless personality Otome could always find hope and happiness whenever she was around Nobukaga. Despite feeling awkward of his female friend's constant crying with an awkward expression, Nobukaga simply smiled.)

Nobukaga Oda: Well, don't keep it bottom up, Meme. Just let it all out. (Nobukaga said. After she was done crying, Nobukaga told her of how he became a Demon Reaper in the first place. Two years ago, a Demon Reaper with an elderly Demon Reaper once stationed in Azuchi, were attacked by a red masked evil spirit known as an Ire and that Ire had caught Nobukaga's twin sisters China and Yumi in its hands. While the young male Demon Reaper was slightly wounded and the elderly one was close to death, Nobukaga told them that he wanted to help in order to saved his sisters' lives so before the elderly Demon Reaper died he transferred all of his remaining power into Nobukaga, but instead of the side effects of killing him should it fail, it merely unlocked all of the latent Demon Reaper power Nobukaga had within him all along. Soon he got into a series of battles against demons, renegaded Demon Reapers, Ires, and more beings, but prevail in those battles and won. After a battle that involved the Demon King, the current Head Captain of Diatrium 13, soon to be Diatrium 19, has made Nobukaga the first captain of the new Squad Fourteen, one of the new six squads that specialize in Substitute Demon Reapers with Atsuko Umeki as his lieutenant as well and coming closer and closer to finish recruiting Humans with Daemotentia or any unique abilities and turning them into Demon Reapers, at least for the first division containing Japan's Substitute Demon Reapers. And finally sensing that Otome was in trouble, Nobukaga rushes to her location with his two lieutenants Atsuko, his best friend Mitsura, and with his common, but talented members Seiki and Masazumi. After finishing the story, Nobukaga looked to see Otome's expression was speechless than he anticipated.)

Nobukaga Oda: Are you okay, Meme? (Nobukaga asked, even though he knew that she was puzzled. Then, with a comedic puzzled look on, Otome told him.)

Otome Sakuragi: Don't worry, I'll be okay. Just a lot for me to take. (After a few moments of breathing and composing herself, Otome answered.)

Otome Sakuragi: Still, I gotta admit. I never thought you would play the hero in the form of actual sword fighting battles that determined the fate of the world like that. I'm truly proud of the man you have become, Nobu. (Otome said with a happy smile. Nobukaga couldn't help but smile back at his childhood friend as her smile bright great warmth and hope in his life as a Substitute Demon Reaper. Unknown to them, Seiki along with two more Substitute Demon Reapers, were listening on to their conversation from the door on the hallways of the second floor. The first one was a blonde hair boy, age 15, with pale skin, fair build, blue eyes, wearing a Mortunimapa (Latin: Garments of Dead Souls), but with a blue poncho, black wristbands, and a yellow sash added to it, carrying a blue handled Necodaemocro in its sealed form of a broadsword, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression. And the girl is 15 years old as well, but with a beautiful body with a big chest, having brown hair, black eyes, wearing a Mortunimapa, but with black long socks, a pink skirt, and a red scarf. She also carries her Necodaemocro in its sealed form of a sabre. Looking concern but in a comedic expression. Both of them were against the idea of eavesdropping on their captain/lord and his childhood on their private time. Seiki, with a big of pink blushes turns to his fellow squad members.)

Seiki Takakuma: Come on, Bakin, Rena! Aren't you curious of what they're talking about? (Seiki asked. Bakin and Rena groaned in annoyance.)

Bakin Rokuda: Not interested. I don't like butting into other people's business unless their lives were in danger. (Bakin answered.)

Rena Uchikoshi: Aside the fact that I won't want to suffer the captain's wrathful punishment, I don't like eavesdropping on others either. (Rena answered as well. Seiki huffed slightly annoyed.)

Seiki Takakuma: Jeez, you guys are no fun. Besides, stuff like this will be essential if we ever get to work reconnaissance or stealth missions. And what could be better stealth than to hear our captain confessing his feelings to a girl he hasn't seen in years. (Seiki then had a sly smirked with his eyes closed as he continued.)

Seiki Takakuma: Plus, it's kinda entertaining to listen on these things that our captain would never normally express or say on the daily basis. (Seiki said as he chuckled lightly. That's when an enraged voice was heard.)

Nobukaga Oda: Oh, my personal life is amusing to you, Seiki. (Nobukaga retorted sarcastically. Soon, Bakin and Rena's blank face turns to a frightful one with their eyes bulged in pure white upon seeing the person behind the chuckling Seiki. It was none other than an anger, awkwardly, looking Nobukaga with a dark aura surrounding him, a few tick marks popping out and shaking in rage. Apparently, he managed to overhear Seiki's voice in low frequency due to his half-Demon abilities. Seiki's arrogant expression turns into fear upon recognizing his captain's voice. Slowly and timidly, Seiki turns to face his furious leader.)

Seiki Takakuma: H…hey there, Captain!? (Seiki answered nervously. Nobukaga didn't responded back, saved for his intensify glare that was very demonic looking as he slowly moves toward Seiki, who took steps back.)

Seiki Takakuma: Ah!? Captain, I can explain why I was eavesdropping. (Seiki said while Otome was coming out the room to see the scene as Nobukaga clenches his fist, which to Seiki's fear, Bakin and Rena's shock and Otome's surprise.)

Seiki Takakuma: Wait, why are you clenching your fists? And engulfing them in flames?! (Seiki asked fearfully as he saw flames formed on his fists.)

Nobukaga Oda: Why? Because it's punishment time! (Nobukaga stated darkly.)

Seiki Takakuma: Captain, NOOOO! (Seiki screamed as the fiery beatings were happening. Otome, Bakin and Rena, all looked awkwardly shocked with the girls having their mouths opened and posed, while Bakin had his teeth clenched his teeth in fear. Seiki creams painfully for each blow and strike he was receiving off-screen. Entering the scene was Masazumi, who just recently woke up from her guest room.)

Masazumi Hoashi: What trouble has that fool, Seiki gotten himself into this time. (Masazumi said. While the punishment was stilling going, Otome told her everything about Seiki eavesdropping on them. Masazumi sighed.)

Masazumi Hoashi: I swear, I don't know what to do with him? (Otome hums kindly, much to Bakin, Rena and Masazumi's happy relief. After a couple of beatings, Nobukaga stopped and wiped put the blood in his hands with handkerchief calmly. Then Nobukaga walks down for breakfast, leaving down a nearly dead Seiki with a shock expression and a lot of blood on his battered body.)

Masazumi Hoashi: You know, Otome. This may be happening to you so suddenly, but I have feelings that you're gonna fit in here quite well. (Masazumi replied.)

Otome Sakuragi: Thank you, Masazumi. However, I believe that I already do.

[Abandoned Slurs, Namika Town, Gifu Prefecture]

(Afternoon to night break nearly came in a town on the Gifu Prefecture. At some slurs in Namika Town. was only one person who begrudgingly got up from sleeping in the daytime. Out of the tatter blanket, the person, who was revealed to be an 11-year-old boy, was covered in a worn-out hood cloak, while the part that conceals his fact was darken minus his bright gold eyes, that has the look of betrayal, abuse and depression.)

[?]: (Thought: Another meaningless night of waking up. Mama's gone and I have no one.) (The boy thought: Recalling a short flashback of an enraged man shouting at him while he kicks him out. The boy looked emotionless at how his life took a turn for the worst.)

[?]: (Thought: It doesn't matter. No one loves me and I'll nothing be able to love anyone.) (The boy thought. Out of nowhere, the scene zooms into the boy's eye as he saw a foreshadowing vision. _The vision displays a young woman of 18 years old with a gorgeous body, pale skin, long purple hair, green eyes wearing a red shirt, a white skirt and a pair of socks being pinned down in bed by a tan skin shady man with tan skin, blonde hair and black eyes who was grinning darkly wearing a white sleeveless shirt as he committed a heinous act of raping the girl by seducing her who was currently missing her boyfriend and true love. After that night of sex, the man threatens to blackmail her with a record footage if she doesn't do as he said. Several scenes show the boy the times the man fucks the girl repeatedly until she was turn into a sex addict and eventually forgotten the love of her life entirely. The last vision shows the shady man smirking sinisterly, the woman, now corrupted and sex addicted, posed in a sex position as the man told her to pretend to be her former boyfriend's girlfriend like old time's sake._ The foreshadowing visions ended. The boy gasped shock.)

[?]: It's happen again. I saw pictures of a future yet to happen. (The boy said. Then he pants repeatedly. Afterwards, the boy closed his eyes having doubts of what he wanted to do.)

[?]: I shouldn't interfere in the business of others. Especially since I'm just a homeless waste of trash. That girl or her boyfriend would just think that I'm disgusting and a burden. (The boy opened his eyes as he recalled a time of when he saw a vision of the girl and her boyfriend, who has black hair and grey eyes, were smiling and happy being in each other's company. Finally, the boy got up on his feet.)

[?]: But who am I kidding. I can't let that bastard get away with it! (The boy said. As he was rushing to the apartment of the girl's. He, with a fierce expression, was hurrying to his destination.)

[?]: (Thought: Letting love being destroyed by a good for nothing lowlife, is an unforgivable thing to do. Before she died, Mama told me that she and my dad truly loved each other even though he was forced to leave, and from that love I was born. I can't stand by and let that monster destroy the love those two have for each other.) (The boy thought as he rushes even through red lighted streets as he made to the next sidewalk unharmed. As he continues to run, the boy had a true fierce face filled with determination to change that fate.)

[?]: (Thought: Whether or not I will be accepted by her or anyone else. I WON'T LET THAT FUTURE HAPPEN! I SWEAR IT ON MY LIFE!)

{TO BE CONTINUED}

[Ending 1 – Sunrise]

[Preview – Chibi Style]

(In a room filled with a table and two flags representing the symbols of the Gotei 19 (Right) & Diatrum 19 (Left) with the chibi versions of Ichigo, Nobukaga, Orihime and Otome sitting. The boys were in the chairs near the table while the girls were sitting on a corner of the room.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Whoa, how did we end up back in the Soul Society? (Ichigo asked confused.)

Nobukaga Oda: Jeez, don't be a dumbass. It's clear that we're still in the World of the Living. (Nobukaga answered rudely.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: The HELL YOU JUST CALLED ME? (Ichigo demanded angrily.)

Nobukaga Oda: YOU HEARD ME! I CALLED YOU A DUMBASS BECAUSE YOU ARE A DUMBASS! (Nobukaga replied angrily. Ichigo growls annoyed/angrily. The girl, on the other hand looked shock by the heated argument battle going on.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: YOU SON OF A BITCH! (Ichigo responded back. Then a sly smirk came on Ichigo's face.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Well, at least I ain't no hell-spawn who get easily hurt by a splash of holy water. (Ichigo said. This comment got Nobukaga shocked but turn it into rage as his head literally got big.)

Nobukaga Oda: BASTARD! DO YOU WANNA DIED THAT BADLY!? (Nobukaga said furiously. Before things got out of hand, both Orihime and Otome walked up to their respective love interests in a placating manner, trying to calm them down with a bit of a sweat drop on their heads.)

Orihime Inoue: Ah? Ichigo, please calm down. (Orihime said calmly.)

Otome Sakuragi: Yeah, Nobu. There's no used getting all worked up for nothing. (Otome reassured calmly. Despite the rage still burning in them, the boys sighed while Rukia was walking in the room with her arms crossed.)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Alright, alright. (Ichigo said finally.)

Nobukaga Oda: I guess when you put it that way. We did sound pretty childish. (Then both boys turn to the screen as they said.)

Nobukaga & Ichigo: NEXT TIME ON BLEACH SEKAIDEN, EPISODE 002: APPRENTICES OF THE REAPERS!

Rukia Kuchiki: Well at least, they can both agree on something, regardless of how boneheaded those two are? (Rukia said, insulting the Substitute Soul and Demon Reapers.)

Ichigo & Nobukaga: HEY! (Both said indignantly.)


End file.
